A Chance at Happiness
by blueye22
Summary: Yuri has returned to Shin Makoku after his 18th birthday and after his powers were restored. Yuri and Wolfram mutually decide to end their engagement and now the suitors come running: for both Yuri and Wolfram. How will this new turn of events change Yuri and Wolfram's relationship? Yuuram. Yaoi (Boy Love) dont like, dont read. Rate M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 1

Wolfram sat alone in front of the garden, eyeing all of the beautiful flowers his mother created. Greta was cutting the flowers she wanted to make into a bouquet will decorate her room. Wolfram's throat tightened as he watched her, wondering where he and Yuri would begin to explain things to her. The last thing he wanted to do was make his sunshine cry, but it was something that he and Yuri needed to do. It would be better for all three of them in the long run. He turned at the sound of footsteps and saw Yuri approaching. One look at his face and he knew that Yuri had spent his whole training with Gunter also agonizing how we would explain the new changes to Greta. The two of them would do it together though. He had to stop the sob that was reaching its way up his throat as he remembered the fight the two had earlier that morning in the library.

_Flashback:_

_ It was after breakfast and Wolfram and Yuri were walking together to the library. When they reached the double doors of the library, Wolfram decided to try and bring up a conversation._

"_How are your studies going with Gunter?"_

_Yuri made a frustrated sigh before answering, "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't so much information crammed into one day."_

"_What is he teaching you now?"_

"_About the laws that were passed when the 20__th__ Maoh ruled."_

_ Wolfram couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spine when he thought about that particular Maoh and the scary bedtime stories he heard as a kid. That man was sadistic and Wolfram was glad that Yuri was nothing like him. The sound of Yuri chuckling told him that Yuri noticed the shiver. Wolfram looked up to see Yuri giving him an amused smiled before saying, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who is creeped out about that man."_

_ Wolfram gave a casual glance at Yuri's desk and noticed that the invitations for the Spring Ball were being made._

"_The Spring Ball is three months from now, shouldn't the invitations be sent out already," Wolfram asked. He watched Yuri give a sheepish laugh as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well I got so caught up in the alliances and the studies that I totally forgot all about the invitations," Yuri explained._

"_Hmph. Wimp."_

"_Don't call me a wimp! Anyways, everyone should still receive the invitations in enough time for everyone to prepare for the ball."_

_Wolfram was about to look away from the desk when something else caught his eye. It was a small envelope with a red kiss lips on the back flap. Yuri looked over to what caught Wolfram's attention and immediately tensed up. __**Oh man, this is going to be bad. I'm too tired for this**__, Yuri thought. Yuri hold up his hands in a consoling manner and tried to calm the storm before it started, "Now… Wolfram... It's not what you think…"_

"_How is this not what I think!" Yuri flinched at Wolfram's enraged voiced and open his mouth to speak but Wolfram beat him to the punch, "Those are obviously love letters! Are you the one sending them?!" Wolfram's voice got louder at that last questioned. Yuri inwardly groaned, __**the castle's whole gossip chain will know about this fight before lunch.**_

"_Of course I'm not the one sending them, Wolfram," Yuri calmly tried to console Wolfram before the fight got out of hand but judging by the angry flush across Wolfram's face, Yuri knew he wasn't even close. __**Already I can feel a headache coming on. I better stop this from escalating or I might lose my temper**__, Yuri thought._

"_Then who are they from?!" Wolfram exclaimed. _

"_They are from Lady Cordelia von Wincott. They began shortly after I returned to the kingdom, but I've done nothing to encourage them, Wolfram," Yuri tried to explained._

"_You obviously haven't discouraged them either!" Wolfram yelled. He was inwardly seething at Yuri's indifference. __**How can he act like this is nothing? It's so obvious that that woman only wants the power that will come with being queen. She does not truly love Yuri! **__Cordelia von Wincott is a particularly nasty cousin of Susannah Julia's on her father's side. She is the only daughter of Tobias von Wincott, Julia's father's younger brother. __**It's a wonder that father and daughter are a part of the same family as sweet Julia's. The two of them are greedy, power hungry individuals that only care about themselves. Hell, even at Julia's funeral they had the nerve to walk up to Julia's sweet brother and ask what shares of Julia's values they would be getting. I would have given them a piece of my mind right then and there if Gwendal hadn't stopped me.**_

"_For goodness sakes, Wolfram, calm down. You're making a big deal out of nothing," Yuri growled, he was losing his patience with this._

"_HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO ME, YOU INSENSITIVE JERK! I AM YOUR FIANCE, YOU CHEATING SKANK! YOU NEVER TAKE OUR ENGAGMENT SERIOUSLY! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL!" Wolfram yell loud enough that he was sure the whole castle heard._

"_THEN END THIS STUPID ENGAGEMENT ALREADY! FOR GOODNESS SAKES, THE PROPOSAL WAS A MISTAKE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THIS IS JUST AN ENGAGEMENT IN NAME ONLY!" Yuri yelled back and immediately regretted his choice of words. Wolfram flinched as if Yuri had struck him and that only made Yuri feel worse. He hated that hurt look in Wolfram's eyes. Yuri stepped towards Wolfram, intending to comfort him._

_ Wolfram was speechless. Never had Yuri been so cruel. Wolfram fought the tears that were coming, the effort made his whole body shake. Wolfram noticed Yuri come closer to him as if to comfort him, and somehow that only pissed him off more. He did not want his pity._

"_Don't," Wolfram said firmly, glaring at Yuri. He held up hand to stop Yuri from coming closer. Yuri glared back and grabbed the hand that halted him. Yuri yanked Wolfram into his arms. Wolfram struggled to get out of Yuri's arms, but Yuri only held tighter. _

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper, but dammit, Wolfram, something has to give," Yuri stated in a gentle voice, "I hate hurting you like this, Wolfram. I love you. There is nothing I would not do for you, but I cannot love you like you want me to. You are a dear and beloved comrad and friend, but that is as far as my love goes. We can't continue like this, Wolfram. It's not fair to either one of us." Yuri gently pushed Wolfram back and tilted Wolfram's chin up to make Wolfram look at him, "End this engagement, Wolfram. You deserve to be with someone who is as much in love with you as you are with him. You deserve no less than that."_

_ The sincerity in Yuri's eyes chased away Wolfram's anger. There was a small part of him that wanted to continue to fight, to continue to hope that one day Yuri will return his feelings, but he was tired. Tired of fighting for a relationship that will never happen. Tired of being pushed away. He wanted a chance at happiness, dammit. He deserved that, didn't he? Wolfram slowly began to nod and in a small voice said, "Okay." Wolfram watched as Yuri's shoulders sagged in relief. To be honest, Wolfram was relieved as well but he could not stop the sobs from coming. When the first sob broke out, Yuri gently pulled Wolfram back into his arms and held him as he cried. _

_ While sobbing into Yuri's shoulder, Wolfram hated himself for being so week. __**This is going to break Greta's heart**__, thought Wolfram. At the thought of his daughter, Wolfram suddenly stopped crying, "Oh God, Greta… Yuri, please…" but before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuri cut him off, "Shh," Yuri's hand comfortably stroked his back, "I would never dream of taking Greta from you. She is as much your daughter as she is mine." Wolfram sagged with relief at Yuri's words before stepping back from Yuri's arms._

_ "But we do need to tell her. She is going to be so hurt." Wolfram said softly._

_ "Yes she will," Yuri agreed, "but we will do it together." Wolfram gave Yuri a grateful smile at that. Wolfram looked at the clocked above Yuri's desk. Gwendal and Gunter will be there for Yuri's lessons any minute. He did not want to be seen like this. Wolfram wiped the tears from his eyes and composed himself. Before leaving he told Yuri that he will be in the garden with Greta at 2:00 this afternoon._

_End of Flashback._

When Yuri reached the bench that Wolfram was sitting on, he sat on the other end, leaving enough room for Greta to sit in between the two. "Greta," Yuri said softly, "Papa Wolfram and I need to speak with you." At the sound of her Daddy Yuri's voice, Greta bounded over to show off the bouquet she picked for her room. Yuri lifted her up to sit between the two mazokus, "That is a beautiful bouquet, Greta, but Papa Wolfram and I have something important we need to talk to you about." She looked at her two fathers before in a small voice she asked, "Am I in trouble?"

"No, of course not, Greta. You've done nothing wrong," Wolfram soothed Greta.

Slowly, Yuri and Wolfram explained to Greta that her two fathers were not engaged anymore and will not be getting married. It was her worst fears coming true. As expected, Greta began to cry.

"Was it something I did? Do you not love me anymore, Papa Wolfram?" Greta cried. In an instant Wolfram squatted down to Greta's eye level, "Greta, I love you more than anything and nothing will ever change that. You are still my sunshine. None of this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong." Wolfram willed himself not to cry in front of Greta, he had to be strong for her.

Yuri ran a gentle hand through Greta's hair before saying, "And Wolfram is still your Papa. This changes nothing between you two." Greta was relieved to hear that but she still continue to cry until she fell asleep in Yuri's arms while clutching Wolfram's arm. Yuri glanced over at Wolfram, "Later we can work on a custody schedule for her." Wolfram nodded but didn't speak, instead he focused on running his hand through his hair. After awhile Yuri finally decided to bring Greta inside to her room. He shifted her to where her head laid on his shoulder but she would not release her grasp of Wolfram's arm. Together they headed back towards the castle and towards Greta's room. Wolfram broke the silence by stating, "I'll write up an official document tonight and you will have it by tomorrow morning. I will also make an official announcement that morning as well." Yuri only nodded and nothing else was said the rest of the way to Greta's room.

Later that night after supper, Wolfram found himself in his own room, sitting at his writing desk. He had just finish writing up the official document and was wondering what he would do next when there was a knock on his door. Wolfram let out a frustrated sigh. He was so emotionally raw that he did not have the energy to do anything but crawl under his covers and not come out for a week. There was another knock on his door.

"Wolfram," Yuri called through the door, "its Yuri. Greta is getting ready for bed and is asking for the both of us." Hearing that Greta needed him gave Wolfram the energy he needed to face Yuri again. He opened the door and stepped out to walk with Yuri to Greta's room. "She wants to do bedtime story and song with us before she goes to sleep," Yuri explained.

When they reached Greta's bedroom, Yuri pulled out Annissina's latest adventure book and read it aloud to Greta. After that was done, Wolfram sang Greta's favorite bedtime song:

_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me so happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You never know dear_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

Both Wolfram and Yuri sang the song until Greta finally fell asleep. They watch their daughter sleep for awhile before they both returned to their own rooms to prepare themselves for another emotionally stressful day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

**_KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks_**

Chapter 2

Wolfram's eyes open when he felt the sun's rays shine into his room. The clock on the wall told him that he slept later than he usually did. Slowly he dragged himself out of the bed, grabbed a clean uniform, and headed toward the bath that was down the hall from his room. He spent longer than necessary in the hot bath and had to rush to dry off and throw on his uniform. When he finally made it to the dining hall for breakfast, everyone was seated at the table and was already eating. Conrad looked up as Wolfram made his way to his seat and gave his usual gentle smile, "Ah, there he is. I was about to come check on you."

"Slept in, that's all. Sorry to worry you," Wolfram said, trying to act as normal as possible. He felt Yuri's eyes on him but Wolfram chose to ignore him, focusing on eating the fruit that was on his plate. Wolfram looked over to Greta and he could see that he was worrying her. She was frowning and her sad eyes were starting to appear. Wolfram gave her a gentle smile and winked at her (his silent way of saying "I love you" to her.) Greta immediately smiled and winked back. When she went back to talking with her Grandma Celi and Wolfram noticed that everyone was conversing amongst each other, he turned towards Yuri and whispered, "We should tell them now." Yuri nodded and gave Wolfram a small smile, "I can be the one who tells them, if you like." Wolfram was about to agree, but decided against it. If he let Yuri do all of the talking, he will definitely get a lot of worried looks and awkward questions he did not want to answer. He shook his head at Yuri, "No, we can do it together." Yuri gave Wolfram an encouraging smile before speaking aloud, "Everyone, Wolfram and I have something we want to tell you."

When Wolfram felt that everyone was looking at him, he almost lost his nerve but he swallowed and put on his bravest face, "Yuri and I have decided to end our engagement." There was a shocked silence that was finally broken by Conrad, "Is this something you both want, Wolfram?"

"Yes, Conrad, this was a mutual decision," Wolfram stated calmly. Yuri placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before stating, "This is a decision we both thought was for the best."

Wolfram gave everyone a small smile to show that he truly wanted this, and it was true. He really believed that this was the best decision for him. As much as he was hurting right now, a part of him felt free. He just needed time to get over Yuri. He felt Yuri give his shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing his hand to continue eating his breakfast. Wolfram wondered how long it would take to move on.

Later, after his morning training with his subordinates, Wolfram headed towards the library. The document officially ending his and Yuri's engagement was clutched in his hand. Wolfram stopped when he reached the double doors of the library. He took a deep breath and with a determine look in his eyes, Wolfram opened the doors and stepped inside.

Yuri looked up when he heard someone step inside the library, eager for the distraction from Gunter's endless lesson. Both Gunter and Gwendal stopped what they were doing when they saw the visitor was Wolfram. Yuri's heart clenched when he saw the determined look in those emerald eyes. **How long till he won't have to put a brave face on when he is around me. I really don't want this to be the end of our friendship. **Wolfram handed him a document. It was the document that officially ends their engagement. "I've also already made an official announcement." Yuri frowned at that. Was that really necessary? It was nobody else's business. **Well, the whole kingdom would have found out eventually. Wolfram probably wanted to get it over with. **Yuri noticed Wolfram was making his way back towards the Library's doors.

"Wait a minute, Wolfram. There is something I need you to sign," Yuri said.

Wolfram turned and headed back towards Yuri's desk confused. **There should be nothing else I need to sign. **When Wolfram reached Yuri desks, he was handed two documents. Wolfram read the document and his breath caught in his throat. It was a document stating that he was also Greta's adopted father. It had Yuri's signature and stamp, making it legal.

"All it needs is your signature," he heard Yuri say.

Wolfram felt a tear escape, and gave Yuri a sincere smile, "Thank you, Yuri."

Yuri smiled as he watched Wolfram quickly sign the document and Yuri's copy. Wolfram handed over Yuri's copy, then clutched his copy to himself, as if it was a precious and priceless treasure. Wolfram gave Yuri another smile and said, "Thank you, Yuri. Thank you so much." Yuri felt the tension leave his body and was replaced with this sudden warmth. **Man, Wolfram smiles at me like that and suddenly I feel like I can move mountains. **Yuri gave a relieved sigh. They were going to be okay. Wolfram needed a little time but they were still best friends. **We're going to be okay. Thank goodness.  
><strong>

One Month Later:

Yuri stalked his way through the hallways of the castle. He was annoyed and the person he was annoyed at was somewhere avoiding him as usual. This past month Wolfram has done nothing but avoid Yuri. Yuri, of course, expected Wolfram to be a little distant, but after a month Yuri was fed up with it. Yuri at first had decided that he would keep his anger to himself and give Wolfram a little more time, but this morning Wolfram had went too far.

_Flashback:_

_ Yuri frowned as he read over a document. He was a little miffed with Wolfram. For the past month Wolfram has done nothing but avoid him. The first two weeks Yuri figured that Wolfram needed a little space but after two weeks, it was becoming ridiculous. He has barely seen Wolfram the past month. The only time Wolfram was around him for more than a few minutes was when his duty as Yuri's personal body guard had called for it. When Yuri tried to make conversation whenever he ran into him in between their duties, Wolfram would make up some excuse and then take off before Yuri could blink. Yuri gave a sigh as he signed the document and moved onto the next one._

"_Is something wrong?" Yuri heard Conrad ask._

"_It's Wolfram… he's avoiding me."_

"_I'm sure that's not it, your majesty," Conrad stated in his usual calm manner._

"_It's Yuri, Godfather, and you're only saying that to make me feel better. He hates me now," Yuri stated in a small voice. A part of him knew that he was being ridiculous, but he couldn't help but worry about that. The last thing he wanted was for Wolfram to hate him._

"_Yuri, he doesn't hate you. He may be hurting right now, but he could never hate you," Conrad stated before placing a comforting hand on Yuri's shoulder. _

"_I thought things would be okay by now. The annulment was something we both wanted."_

"_That may be, Yuri, but that does not make it any easier for Wolfram. Just give him a little more time. I'm sure everything will be okay before you know it."_

_ There was a sharp knock on the Library's doors before Yuri could reply. Yuri announced for the visitor to come in. A soldier walked in and stood at attention in front Yuri's desk. Yuri could tell from the uniform that this soldier was one of Wolfram's subordinates. _

"_Herald Ferdinand, reporting for duty, Your Majesty," Ferdinand stated in a clear and firm voice._

_ Yuri blinked in confusion. __**Reporting for dut**__y __**for what, I wonder? **__Yuri glanced at Conrad to see if he knew, but Conrad looked just as confused. Gunter and Gwendal looked confused as well. Gunter stepped towards the soldier, "May I see your orders, soldier?" The soldier handed his orders over to Gunter, who read it silently. _

"_Your Majesty," Gunter spoke up after awhile, "these are orders assigning Sir Ferdinand as your personal body guard."_

"_But I thought that was Conrad's and Wolfram's job?" Yuri stated confused._

"_It appears that this gentleman is replacing Wolfram as your body guard, Your Majesty," Gunter explained._

"_What! Who made that transfer?" But Yuri had a feeling he knew who did it._

"_Wolfram made the transfer, Your Majesty," Gunter confirmed Yuri's thoughts._

"_And just what does Wolfram plan on doing?" Yuri asked in a strained voice._

"_He… well…," Gunter faltered at Yuri's anger, "He has assign himself as our Great Sage's personal body guard."_

"_May I see that, Gunter?" Yuri spoke as calmly as he could. Gunter handed over the document. Yuri quickly read over the document. There was no mistake. Wolfram was to become Murata's personal body guard. It was clear that Wolfram wanted to place even more distance between the two of them. __**Well, I won't let him. **__Yuri suddenly stood up from his desk, startling the occupants of the room. _

"_I'm going to speak with Wolfram." Yuri made his way to the doors but stopped when he noticed that Ferdinand was following him. "I'm going to speak with Wolfram alone," Yuri stated before stalking out of the library._

_End of Flashback_

Yuri finally found Wolfram talking with Murata close to the training grounds where he trains his subordinates.

"Wolfram!" Yuri yelled as he stalked over. Both Murata and Wolfram turned towards where they heard Yuri. Wolfram seemed shock to see Yuri's angry face, but Murata only smiled widely at Yuri.

"Ah, Yuri," Murata stated calmly, "it appears I have acquired a beautiful angel as a personal body guard," Murata stated with a wide smile, but his smile faltered when Yuri only glared at him. "Well it wasn't _my _idea. Not like I asked for one," Murata muttered. When Yuri reached the two he shoved the transfer papers toward Wolfram, "Wolfram, what the hell is this?" Wolfram calmly took the document, read it over, and tried to hand it back to Yuri but Yuri refused to take it.

"This is a transfer order assigning Ferdinand as your personal body guard."

"You know that's not what I mean," Yuri said through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Don't play games, Wolfram."

"Is Ferdinand not to your liking?"

"No. He's not."

"I assure he is quite capable."

"I don't care."

"You should know that I trust Ferdinand with my life."

"Then give him to Murata."

"Actually, I don't want-," Murata tried to cut in but Wolfram cut him off, "Quiet." Normally Murata would remind Wolfram that Murata outranked him but Murata decided not to. Wolfram was scary when he was angry.

"I am assigned to Murata," Wolfram said simply.

"Than unassign yourself," Yuri growled.

"May I speak-," Murata tried to cut in again, but this time Yuri cut him off with a, "No!"

"Man…," Murata sighed, "How did I get brought into the middle of this?"

"Unassign yourself," Yuri repeated to Wolfram, "and while you're at it, reassign yourself back to me."

"No," Wolfram said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Yuri glared at Wolfram.

"I said no." Wolfram glared right back.

Took a deep breath and in a control voice he said, "Murata."

"Yes, Yuri?" Murata answered in a hesitant voice.

"Walk away."

Murata bolted.

Wolfram glared at Murata's retreating back. **That coward. **Wolfram sighed before glancing back at the glaring Maoh. Wolfram wanted to continue to be angry, but behind the glare he could see that Yuri was hurt by his actions. This was not the reaction he wanted from this. **Maybe I did go too far with the transfer. But, dammit, I don't know what else to do. I take one look at him and I know I love him just as much as I did before the annulment. Maybe even more so now. **

"What is your problem, Wolfram?" Yuri asked in an angry and slightly hurt voice.

"Your majesty-," Wolfram began but was cut off.

"Don't. Don't you dare. My name is Yuri."

"We are not engaged anymore. It would be improper for me to call you anything but your proper title."

"Why are you doing this, Wolfram? First you avoid me like the plague and now this! We may not be engaged anymore, but we are still friends! At least I thought we were." Yuri's voice was softer now but he sounded so hurt. **Dammit, this isn't what I wanted, **Wolfram thought.

"You can't expect everything to be okay right away, Yuri. I just… I just need space for a while, Yuri," Wolfram pleaded with Yuri, begging him to understand.

"It's been a month, Wolfram! Dammit, I thought you would be over this now!"

"Over this? It's not the damn flu, Yuri," Wolfram yelled outraged, "It's not going to just go away after two weeks. It's not that simple, Yuri!"

"I know that! It's just…," Yuri's shoulder slumped before asking, "Do you hate me now?"

"What?! Of course not! I could never hate you, Yuri! I just need a little more time, that's all."

Yuri opened his mouth to reply but one of Wolfram's subordinates came around the corner and stood to attention when he spotted Yuri and Wolfram. "We are ready for the border patrol, Sir!" Wolfram almost sighed in relief when he saw his chance to escape, but his relief was short lived when Yuri grabbed Wolfram's arm to prevent him from leaving. Yuri turned towards the soldier, "Give us a minute, Soldier." The soldier bowed and Wolfram watched his second chance of escape disappear. Wolfram felt Yuri grab his other arm. When Wolfram looked back at Yuri he saw the desperate look in Yuri's eyes.

"Don't do this, Wolfram," Yuri pleaded, "Please don't shut me out. You're my…"

"Dear and beloved comrad and friend," Wolfram finished for Yuri, sighing in defeat, "I know."

Yuri gave Wolfram a gentle smile before adding, "I miss you, Wolfram. I want my best friend back."

**Oh, that is so unfair, **Wolfram thought. But who was he kidding? No amount of time will make his love for this man go away. Wolfram doubted he would ever love another man. Wolfram's shoulders slumped in defeat as he smiled back at Yuri. "Okay," was all Wolfram said. Yuri's smile widened. "So, you'll reassign yourself as my body guard?" Yuri asked with a hopeful tone. Wolfram almost rolled his eyes. He really couldn't refuse this man anything. Wolfram slowly nodded and he suddenly found himself being pulled into a hug. Wolfram completely relaxed in the hug, deciding to enjoy it while it lasted. When Yuri stepped back he gave Wolfram a happy smile, "Be careful on your border patrol."

"I always am. See you later at supper." Wolfram walked away, heading to the meeting place of his patrol team.

Later at Shinou's Temple:

Murata glared at Shinou, who continued to laugh after Murata told what happened earlier with Yuri and Wolfram. "I'm glad you are finding all of this funny," Murata grumbled.

"Oh come on," Shinou had an amused smile, "you don't find any of this just a little bit funny."

"Not in the least," Murata mumbled stubbornly. It was a little funny watching Wolfram standing up to Yuri, but he won't admit that to Shinou.

"Though I am interested to see what this new turn of events will bring," Murata admitted.

"Oh come on," Shinou gave another amused smile, "If you don't know how this is going to end, than you are losing your touch, My Great Sage."

"Of course I know how this will end," Murata stated, "It's the in between I'm interested in."

Shinou got that mischievous smile Murata hated before he stated, "Hmm… I wonder…"

"Don't even think about it, Shinou," Murata interrupted, "You will keep your nose out of this one."

Shinou pouted at Murata, "You're no fun anymore." Murata just rolled his eyes. The temple's double doors pushed open, and Murata turned to see one of Wolfram's soldiers being lead in. The soldier stood at attention in front of Murata before stating in a clear and firm voice, "Reporting for duty, Your Highness!" Murata blinked at the soldier. He saw Shinou lean against one of the boxes, "Oh this is going to be good." Murata glared at him but Shinou only smirked back.

"Uh… and what duty would that be, soldier?" Murata asked.

"I am to be your personal body guard, Sir!" The soldier replied.

**Oh you have got to be kidding me, **Murata thought. It looked like that Yuri won the argument he had with Wolfram. Shinou burst out laughing but Murata glared at him, "Quiet you."

"Listen, soldier," Murata started gently, "there must be a mistake, here."

"No mistake, Sir!"

"I really don't need a personal body guard." Murata glanced at Shinou, seeking support but Shinou pretended not to notice.

"You are very important to Shin Makoku, Sir! You should be guarded at all times."

**"At all times," he says? Oh hell no! **Murata gave another glance at Shinou for help, but he only raised an eyebrow, as if he was confused. Murata gave him another glare before turning back towards the soldier. "Soldier, I spend the majority of my time right here in this temple. What could possibly happen?" Murata reasoned with the soldier.

"Uh… well…," the soldier faltered before giving a hesitant glance at Shinou and the four boxes. Murata laughed softly at Shinou's almost indignant face, "Hey! What are you looking at me for? I've been on my best behavior," Shinou said defensively. Murata snorted at that, "That's a lie, if I've ever heard one." That earned Murata a glare from Shinou, but Murata just raised an eyebrow before turning back towards the soldier.

"Seriously, you can return to Wolfram's unit. I don't need a body guard," Murata tried to reason with the soldier.

"A soldier never abandons his duty!" The soldier stated in a firm voice, still standing at attention.

Murata gave a defeated sigh. **This soldier is a stubborn one. Wolfram … you so owe me for this.**

Shin Makoku's border:

Wolfram felt a sudden shiver run its way down his spine. Wolfram checked behind him for any danger. **Someone must be thinking about me.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 3

Two months has passed since the annulment of Yuri's and Wolfram's engagement. All of the residents of the castle were busy preparing for the spring ball. Gunter was refreshing Yuri's memory on the 10 aristocrat families and other well known families in the demon kingdom. Gwendal was warning Yuri of political moves numerous individuals may pull at the ball and what the appropriate response would be. Wolfram and Conrad were going over security measures to ensure the safety of their King and the guests. Yuri smiled as he half listened to Wolfram and Conrad strategizing security. It was obvious that Wolfram was becoming quite attached to his little big brother once more.

"Conrad, if we put that much security there than this area will be under secured." Wolfram ran his hand through his golden locks. Yuri has come to realize it was something Wolfram did when he was trying to find a solution to a difficult problem. The result of this particular habit was an adorable bed-head Wolfram.

"That's true, Wolfram, but this spot is just as vulnerable," Conrad replied without looking up from the map.

"I know but if this particular area is not well protected than someone can use this particular weakness in the security to cause a mass panic," Wolfram was pointing out a particular area on the map.

"Hmm… I see your point, Wolf. Well what if we take more guards from these three areas. They are all close enough to where if one area is attacked, reinforcements will be close by if needed."

"Huh…that would work. Good idea, Conrad. We could also add hidden guards here and here. That would increase our chances of a subtle evacuation."

Conrad finally looked up from the map and smiled at the adorable picture bed-head Wolfram made. Yuri watched as Conrad chuckled and lift his hand to further ruffle Wolfram's hair before saying, "Good job, Wolf." An adorable flush crossed Wolfram's face as he pouted cutely, "Ugh…Conrad…don't do that." Wolfram attempted to fix his hair.

"Your Majesty? Did you hear me?" Yuri heard Gunter ask.

"Ah… sorry, Gunter, yes I heard you…" Yuri was about to repeat what Gunter had stated about one of the families intending when he noticed two large stacks of envelopes on the floor near Gwendal's desk. **That's today's mail.**

"Hey, Gwendal, what's that large stack of envelopes for?" Yuri asked but became further confused when he noticed the reaction in the three brothers. Both Gwendal and Conrad appeared to be amused but Wolfram glared at his two brothers, "I don't know what you're smiling about you two. I find nothing about this funny." Wolfram's comments seemed to only further amuse his brothers. Both Gwendal and Conrad were openly snickering now. Yuri gave Gunter a confused glance, who looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"Your Majesty, Our Wolfram's admirers are coming back out of the wood works."

"Wood works? Admirers?"

"Oh yes, Your Majesty, before your arrival to this world Wolfram was known as the Angel of Shin Makoku. He had many male and female suitors after his hand. Gwendal, Conrad, and I were beating them off with sticks."

"Oh, why is there so many at once. Wolfram, it's not your birthday is it?" Yuri asked with a slight panic. **I could have sworn it's not for another three months. **Yuri glanced at Wolfram who was looking like he was both embarrassed and annoyed by the letters but he rolled his eyes at Yuri's question. "No, Yuri, that won't happen for another three months." Yuri breathed a sigh of relief but was confused again, "Then what's the occasion? The spring ball?"

"Actually, Yuri," Conrad answered with an amused smile, "that amount of love letters is quite normal. Though, I imagine within those letters will be requests to escort Wolfram to the ball."

"How come this is the first time I'm seeing these letters?" Yuri wanted to know.

"By now, word of our annulment has spread throughout the whole kingdom. Before, people were too scared of you to challenge our engagement," Wolfram answered.

**And just what makes them think they can't be scared of me now? **Yuri thought. He ignored how jealous and possessive that made him sound. The two of them have gotten closer as friends in the past month, and Yuri will admit that he was a little protective. Okay, he was over protective. Yuri figured it was the guilt he felt for causing so much heart ache for the fire demon. Truth was, he wanted to see his best friend happy and he wouldn't trust just anyone with that important task. Yuri glanced over at the stack of love letters and a wicked smirk cross his face. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease his friend.

"Say, Wolf," Yuri said in a sing-song voice and smiled innocently at Wolfram, who was giving him a suspicious glare, "which of your boyfriends will be escorting you to the ball?"

"Hmph…they are _not _my boyfriends and I don't plan on being escorted," Wolfram's chin was turned up in a stubborn tilt.

"Oh come on," Yuri stated as he casually stood from his desk, "I'll help you pick one out." Yuri darted towards the stacks and snatched a letter on top. Wolfram stepped forward to take back the letter, but Yuri held the letter over his head and pointed at Wolfram, "Ah ah ah… stay right there, Wolf. That's an order." Wolfram stopped moving and glared at Yuri, who only smiled innocently. Yuri opened the letter and began to read it. Yuri had considered to read it out loud, but changed his mind. **It's a good thing too. This would be too humiliating for, Wolf, **Yuri though as he blushed at the graphic details in the love letter.

"Oh…oh my…Oh, I most definitely do not approve," Yuri stated before he tossed the letter towards Conrad, "You can burn that one, Conrad. In fact, put a protective order against that perv." Conrad caught the letter easily and smiled happily at Yuri, "With pleasure, Yuri."

"Hey!" Wolfram yelled out indignantly, "You can't make decisions like that for me! And for another matter, none of my suitors need your approval."

"Oh yes they do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"I'm King, so I say they do."

"Ugh…its' so unfair when you use that against me."

"I know, aint it?" Yuri smiled happily.

Wolfram was about to reply but then the double doors were thrown open. Murata stepped inside and shut the doors tightly before his new personal guard could follow him inside. Murata glared at Wolfram as he stalked over to stand in front the fire demon. Yuri almost laughed when Wolfram only raised an eyebrow at the Great Sage. Yuri found it endearing how Wolfram didn't cower from anyone, no matter their station. It was for that very reason why Yuri kept Wolfram so close and he imagine that was why Wolfram became a close friend for Murata as well. Where others would lie to, cower from, or coddle the two important figures; Wolfram didn't hesitate to speak his mind and was always honest.

"Something the matter, Murata?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes. Your personal guard is following me everywhere," Murata growled.

"That is his job," Wolfram explained, but it appeared he was trying to fight a smile.

"I don't want a body guard. Give him to someone else."

Wolfram huffed in annoyance, "Despite what Yuri and you may think, my guards are not balls that can be bounced around from person to person."

"Than promote him. I don't care what you do, just unassign him from me. I haven't had sex in weeks! My reputation is in jeopardy!" Murata almost sobbed. Murata had the reputation of having a string of casual affairs, something Yuri and Wolfram liked to tease Murata about.

"What a shame," Wolfram stated dryly, looking completely unapologetic. An evil smirk crossed Wolfram's face before saying, "I think Ferdinand is doing an admirable job of guarding you. Perhaps give him a few more weeks; I'm sure you will survive."

"But Wolfram," Murata whined pathetically, "He doesn't guard, he stalks! Stalks I tell you! I'm ready to pull my hair out!"

"Oh don't be dramatic," Wolfram rolled his eyes but then let out a sigh, "But very well."

Wolfram walked closer to the double before calling out in a loud and firm voice, "Corporal Ferdinand! A moment of your time, if you don't mind." Ferdinand stepped into the library and stood at attention after bowing to Yuri and Murata.

"At ease, Corporal. How would you like to be a squad leader for our recruits?" Wolfram asked.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir!" Ferdinand requested. Wolfram raised his eyebrow in surprise but granted the corporal permission. "Is this new mission because I failed at guarding His Majesty and His Emminence?"

Yuri almost jumped when Wolfram shouted in a clear and firm voice, "CORPORAL FERDINAND!" At his captain's response, the corporal immediately stood at attention.

"DO I CODDLE MY SUBORDINATES?" Wolfram's voice did not change.

"NO SIR!"

"DO I BABY MY SUBORDINATES?"

"NO SIR!"

"WHAT DO I DO WITH FAILURES?"

"SEND HIM BACK TO THE ACADEMY, SIR!"

"WHAT DO I EXPECT FROM MY SUBORDINATES?"

"THEIR ABSOLUTE BEST, SIR!"

"WHAT DO I EXPECT FROM YOU?"

"MY ABSOLUTE BEST, SIR!"

Wolfram then stepped forward to where he was now directly in front of his subordinate. Yuri watched as Wolfram placed a firm hand on his subordinates shoulder, "And I am proud of you… Lieutenant Ferdinand." Wolfram gave his subordinate a kind smile before removing his hand and taking two steps back. Ferdinand looked like he was fighting a smile. Yuri wondered if Ferdinand was a little bit in love with Wolfram. "Do you accept this mission, Lieutenant?" Wolfram's firm voice was back.

"It would be my honor, sir!"

"What is your new mission?"

"To lead my new recruits in protecting His Majesty and Shin Makoku to the best of their ability."

"I hope you will continue to make me proud."

"I will not fail you, sir!"

"You are dismiss, Lieutenant. Take the rest of the day off. Your new mission will begin first thing tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir!"

Ferdinand turned on his heel and walked out of the room, quietly closing the double doors behind him. There was a shock silence as Wolfram leaned against one of tables, acting as if nothing happened. Yuri realized he has never watched how Wolfram acted with his subordinates. **Wow…that was hot…Wait! Not hot! Not hot! **Yuri gave his head a small shake, trying to get rid of the weird thoughts. It was Murata who broke the silence, "Wow, that was hot." Murata gave Wolfram a playful wink, who rolled his eyes but kept silent.

"So what were all of you discussing before I came here?" Murata asked the room. This prompted a glare from Wolfram as Yuri started to laugh.

"We were just discussing the sudden attention Wolfram is receiving from suitors." Yuri's head nodded towards the two stacks by Gwendal's desk. Murata chuckle before cocking his head at Wolfram, "Say Wolfram-," Murata started but was cut off by Wolfram.

"No, I will not help you restore your reputation."

"Oh, come on," Murata walked close to Wolfram until he had the fire mazoku trapped against the table, "it will kill two birds with one stone. My reputation will be restored and your suitors will back off for awhile."

"I'll pass, thanks," Wolfram stated in a bored voice as he studied the map spread out on the table. Yuri shook his head at Murata's antics. This type of exchange had become a normal occurrence between Murata and Wolfram. Yuri would have put an end to it if Murata was serious, but he knew that this was just an innocent game between Murata and Wolfram. Murata chuckled as he backed off and leaned against the table next to Wolfram.

"So have you picked out a suitor, yet?" Murata nodded towards the stacks and gave Wolfram a questioning look. Yuri didn't give Wolfram a chance to answer.

"Oh, I'm not going to approve of any of those suitors," Yuri stated in a matter of fact answer.

"You haven't even read those letters and, again, I do not need anyone's approval," Wolfram stated as he rolled his eyes.

"And one: like I said, I am King and your best friend, so I say they need my approval," Yuri stated but was cut off by Murata, "Hey! I'm Great Sage and Wolfram's friend, so they need my approval too!" At Murata's claim, Wolfram placed his head in one of his hands and shook his head, mumbling something about being surrounded by over protective morons. Yuri decided to ignore that and continue where he was interrupted at, "And two: I don't need to read those letters to know I will disapprove."

"And what, pray tell, is your reason for your disapproval," Wolfram asked annoyed.

"Well, if they didn't have the guts to fight for you when we were engaged, than they don't get to fight for you now," Yuri stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Well said, Yuri," Conrad said as he smiled at Yuri in approval, even Gwendal and Gunter were smiling in approval.

"Oh for Shinou's sake," Wolfram said and gave a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to die a virgin if this keeps up." The room was silent in shock before Murata burst out laughing at the other occupant's reaction. Gwendal and Conrad had paled at the thought of their innocent baby brother being sexually active, Yuri's and Gunter's eyes went wide and their faces were flushed.

"You know," Murata's voice had a seductive tone to it, "I can help you with that."

"MURATA!" Half of the room's occupants, including Yuri, yelled and glared at Murata. Murata only burst out laughing again and dashed out of the room to escape. Wolfram only shook his head as he continued to study the map. **I'm surrounded by over protective idiots, **Wolfram thought.

**Finally, here is Chapter 3! Sorry about the delay, everyone. Hopefully, this will be the only delay between chapters. This is not my favorite chapter but I felt like it was needed because I wanted to give everyone an idea of how things were between Yuri and Wolfram now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I want to let everyone know that this will not be a triangle story between Yuri, Wolfram, and Murata. I did toy with the idea, but I decided against it because one: I can't bring myself to break Murata's heart and two: I have other plans for Murata, namely a Murata/OC on the side. If Wolfram's was OOC, then I apologize. I know that Wolfram is probably tough with his subordinates, but I kind of picture him being like Gibbs on NCIS with his subordinates: he is tough as nails with them but he cares for their well being. In later chapters we will see more of Wolfram in captain mode with his subordinates, and how he treats them may seem a little like Gibbs.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 4

Wolfram walked pass three different groups of maids as he headed towards the gardens. The maids were all over the castle, hurrying to finish the final preparations for the Spring ball. Guest rooms were being prepared for all of the important guests that will be staying at the castle the few days before and after the ball. The guests will start arriving to the castle the day after tomorrow, and the ball was scheduled a week from today. Wolfram finally made it to the gardens and smiled at the adorable scene that awaited him. Standing before him, looking as cute as a bearbee, was Greta with her hands on her hips and she was trying her darnest at giving Wolfram a firm, disapproving look.

"Papa Wolf, you're late!" Greta admonished, but then started running towards Wolfram, who caught her when she launched at him. Wolfram smiled at the eight year old in his arms before saying, "I'm sorry, sunshine, training went a little over. Do you forgive me?"

"I forgive you, Papa," Greta said sweetly before kissing Wolfram's cheeks. Wolfram headed towards the tea tables where he will have tea time with Greta and her dolls. The two played tea time until Greta finally spoke up, "Papa Wolf, do you have an escort for the ball?"

"No, I was asked, but I did not accept any requests. I did not want an escort for the ball."

"Why not, Papa?"

"Well, if I accepted the escort the person may expect to court me and I don't want to be courted yet."

"Oh okay, but you will dance right?"

"I might."

"Will you dance with me, Papa? Like you did at the last ball?"

"Why of course. It would be my honor to dance with the prettiest girl there," Wolfram smiled at his daughter, who's face had brightened with a wide smile. Suddenly, Greta's eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "Oh no, Papa, I don't have a dress for the ball. Can we go shopping? Please, please, please!" Wolfram laughed at his daughter's antics but caved at the puppy dog eyes, "Okay, okay, precious, but we need to let your Daddy know." Greta hopped off her chair and kissed Wolf's cheeks before taking off toward the castle.

"Greta, don't run!" Wolf called after her before gathering the tea set and Greta's dolls. A maid came running up and Wolfram handed the items to her. He headed in the direction Greta went to meet her in Yuri's office. When he arrived at the library, he found Greta sitting in Yuri's lap talking a mile a minute. Yuri kept silent and smiled softly, content to just listen to his little girl. Wolfram took a look around the library. It looked like Yuri had been in the library all day, more than half of the paperwork was done. When Greta noticed Wolfram, she hopped off Yuri's lap and jumped into Wolfram's arms, "Daddy said yes, Papa!"

"Why don't you come with us, Yuri?" Wolfram offered, shocking Yuri.

"Are you sure, Wolfram?" In the past few months, Yuri had made a point in not cutting into Wolfram's time with Greta, something that Wolfram was sincerely grateful for.

"I'm sure, Yuri. Greta should have both of her fathers with her when she is picking out her ball dress," Wolfram gave Yuri a sincere smile.

"Yeah, Daddy, come with us! Please!" Even Yuri was no match for Greta's puppy dog eyes. Yuri caved in and an hour later Wolfram and Yuri found themselves waiting outside a dressing room, their laps full with fluffy dresses. There had been a comfortable silence between the two while the two watch their daughter play dress up.

"My favorite is the pink," Yuri broke the silence.

"Mmm…she did look cute in it, but my favorite was the yellow one," Wolfram stated.

"Which one do you think she'll pick?" Yuri asked.

"Well, this week her favorite color his lavender, so probably one of the lavender ones," Wolfram answered with a fond smile. Yuri chuckled but his face also broke in a fond smile. Wolfram surveyed the area outside the shop, checking to make sure that the guards outside were not experiencing any trouble.

"Greta mentioned that you don't have an escort for the ball," Yuri spoke up again.

"I didn't want one. There were offers but I didn't accept any."

"Why not?"

"Well," Wolfram hesitated but continued, "They're all from suitors looking to court me. If I say yes to any of them, they may take that as an invitation to start courting me and that is last thing I want. I have no interest in being courted."

"Oh, Wolf," Yuri sighed affectionately, "You always do that," Yuri smiled gently at Wolfram.

"Huh?" Wolfram was confused, "Do what?"

"You keep people at arm's length. Even when we were engaged, you tried to hide it, but I could tell that there was a mask or wall keeping me out. Greta is the only one I've seen that has breached that wall."

Wolfram was silent. He didn't know how to respond to Yuri's remarks. To be honest, everything that Yuri said was the truth. Even with Yuri, Wolfram kept a part of himself locked away. Wolfram told himself it was his own way of protecting his heart because he knew that one day the engagement would come to an end. Wolfram was devastated when Yuri and Wolfram annulled the engagement, but Wolfram knew that the only reason why he was okay and able to be around Yuri now was because he kept that small part of his heart out of reach. **If Yuri had accepted the engagement and returned the feelings from the beginning, exactly how different would things be? Would Yuri and I be married now or would I have run in the other direction, **Wolfram wondered. He wanted to believe that he would have given his whole heart, every single piece, to Yuri but he wondered if that was really true. Truth was the idea of trusting someone, of loving someone that much frightened him. His mother's history was proof enough that the majority of relationships ended in heartbreak. Wolfram's thoughts were broken when Yuri spoke up again.

"Wolf, I'm not saying it will always be rainbows and daisies or that the road to finding that one special person won't be rough, but you should still take the chance. Dive right in with your eyes closed and trust that there will be someone waiting to catch you at the bottom. That's what love is about. You have something special and precious to give to that one lucky guy, but you have to open your heart to him, Wolf."

Wolf sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to say. Yuri had sounded so certain and confident when he spoke and so sincere. Wolfram felt some of his old feelings for Yuri start to rise up again, but he quickly squashed them down. It will do him no good to let those feelings come back to the surface. Thankfully, Greta stepped out of the dressing room, giving Wolfram an excuse to not respond. Greta twirled around in a pretty lavender dress that sparkled from rhinestones that was sewn on the dress.

"Daddy, Papa, this is my favorite dress. Do I look pretty in it?" Greta asked in a hopeful voice.

"You look beautiful, Greta!" Yuri exclaimed.

"You will be the most beautiful girl there, Greta." Wolfram added.

Greta beamed and then ran back into the dressing room to change into her clothes. Yuri and Wolfram handed all of the other dresses to the store's attendant, who returned the dresses to the racks. Greta stepped out and handed the pretty dress to Yuri. While Yuri was paying for the dress, Wolfram got Greta settled into the carriage. Once the three of them returned to the castle, Yuri and Wolfram had to return to their duties and Greta went to have tea time with her Grandma Celi.

Night of the Spring Ball:

Wolfram circled around the ballroom, his eyes tracking the room and Yuri as he danced with Greta, checking to make sure there was no danger that would harm Yuri or Greta. Wolfram knew this was over kill because there were over a dozen guards in the ballroom alone highly trained in searching out danger. However, Wolfram was bored out of his mind. He had danced numerous times with Greta, and he enjoyed that but now he was looking for something to do while at the same time avoiding some of his more persistent suitors. Wolfram noticed Conrad leaning against the wall, not far from Yuri and Greta. Wolfram made his way towards his brother, intending to strike up a conversation but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm. Wolfram was pulled to someone's chest and an arm wrapped around his slim waist. Wolfram looked up, ready to give an angry retort, but stopped when he looked up into Murata's laughing eyes.

"Hi there gorgeous, care to dance? You looked so bored, I thought I would save you from such a fate," Murata grinned happily and winked at Wolfram. Wolfram laughed but let Murata lead him into a slow waltz.

"Why thank you, My Knight. Whatever would I do without you?" Wolfram joked. He secretly enjoyed this game between him and the Great Sage.

"Oh, I shudder to think what fate would befall you, My Damsel," Murata teased back.

"Hey! I am no damsel," Wolfram exclaimed defensively.

"Of course, of course," Murata consoled.

As the two danced, Murata filled Wolfram in on the latest gossip of tonight's ball: who's sleeping with whom, who is separated, who is wearing the most atrocious outfit, who is wearing the skimpiest outfit, etc. The two had continued to dance into a second song without the two of them realizing it. Wolfram was confused when he felt a shiver pass through Murata's body.

"Whooh, I can just feel all the jealous glares from your many suitors," Murata whispered.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, somewhat annoyed with all of the attention the two friends were getting. Wolfram also felt some heated glares on his neck. Murata was just as sought after as Wolfram was, though Murata was only sought after because of his skills in bed. Wolfram felt a little sadness for his friend. Murata had the reputation of only being interested in one night stands or casual affairs, thought the truth was Murata craved for an actual companion. Murata had started the first so-called casual affairs thinking they would turn into a deeper relationship, only to have his heart broken later. People are attracted to the aura Murata gave off and will seek the Great Sage out for a few tumbles in bed, but they will run away from anything deeper. Due to his experience and knowledge, Murata had this dark, untouchable place in his heart that people seem to somehow sense and instead of trying to penetrate the darkness, his lovers would run away, stating they didn't want anything deeper with the sage. After a few affairs, Murata got the reputation of only being interested in casual affairs, and in order to protect himself from more disappointment the sage decided to keep the reputation. Murata had never stated any of this Wolfram, but the fire mazoku saw the hurt in his friend's eyes after the first few affairs and Wolfram had felt the darkness as well. Yuri had also felt the darkness, but the two never ran away from their friend. It was for that very reason that Wolfram knew that the sage truly cherished their friendship and Wolfram also cherished his friendship with Murata. This friend had been there for him through thick and thin, and comforted Wolfram through the first month of the engagement's annulment.

"Oh ignore them; they wouldn't have gotten a dance anyways. You know, I'm getting as much heat from your many admirers," Wolfram teased Murata. Murata's head fell back as he let out a laugh.

"Oh, there's no need for them to get all hot and bothered. They'll all get their chance eventually, as long as they don't mind sharing," Murata stated and winked at some of the admirers that were giving him heated looks.

"Oh, please, you don't have me fooled," Wolfram stated and almost laughed at Murata's shocked look.

"And just what am I trying to fool you at?" Murata asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You act like you're commitment phobic, but I know better," Wolfram stated proudly.

"Oh, you do, huh?" Both of Murata's eyes were raised now.

"Yep, and you know what? One day you're going to meet someone who will completely knock you off your feet. You will be so dumbfounded you won't even know what to do with him…or her."

Murata let out a startled laugh before stating, "Is that so?"

"Uh huh, and what's more," this time Wolfram smiled gently at his friend, "whoever they are… they won't run away."

Murata looked shocked at Wolfram's statement, and for a fraction of a second Wolfram got a glimpse of a vulnerable look that made Wolfram feel a little protective of his fried. Then a small smile crossed Murata's face and there was the smallest glint of hope in the sage's black eyes. "You think so?" Murata asked softly. The song ended and the two friends stepped apart.

"Yeah…I do," Wolfram answered with a confident smile. Murata looked like he was going to say something but stopped when he noticed that Greta was heading for them.

"Uncle Ken! Uncle Ken! Will you dance with me next?" Greta asked sweetly as a new song started.

"Why of course, sweetheart," Murata answered softly.

Wolfram stepped back, content with watching Greta and Murata. He let out a small laugh as Murata twirl and spin around a giggling Greta. The smile disappears when Wolfram was roughly turned around and forced into a waltz. Wolfram glared up at whoever had the nerve to handle him in such a way. The brute was William von Radford, the youngest nephew of the head of the Radford family. Radford's plain gray hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his gray eyes were leering lecherously at Wolfram.

"Radford," Wolfram growled, straining himself from causing a scene; Greta was having fun and he didn't want to ruin that, "the hell do you think you're doing? Take your hands off me." Wolfram was ignored as Radford continue to move Wolfram around roughly in a sad attempt at a waltz. It appeared that Radford was moving him in one direction in a fast pace.

"Ugh, slow down, you brute," Wolfram demanded but he was only ignored. When they reached the west side balcony, Radford suddenly shoved Wolfram backwards in two pairs of arms that grabbed him firmly and tried to hold him still. Wolfram struggled but the arms only held tighter. Wolfram looked at his captors and saw that they were soldiers from the Radford lands.

"What is the meaning of this? Unhand me this instant!" Wolfram demanded in a firm voice.

"Oh, be quiet, they only answer to me," Radford stated coldly and then stepped forward and held up a letter to Wolf's face. It was in Conrad's handwriting and judging by the few lines Wolfram read, Conrad was threatening Radford to stay away from his baby brother. Radford must have been the one who wrote the letter that Yuri and Conrad did not approve of. Radford crumbled the letter and threw it over his shoulder.

"I tried to do this the gentlemanly way, and for my troubles I get a threatening letter from that filthy half-breed," Radford growled.

"Be glad that was all you got," Wolfram started, "but I promise you, if you do not let me go right now, when I do get out of this you will wish you listened to that letter," Wolfram growled in a low and threatening tone.

"Now, that is no way to talk to your fiancé," Radford smirked at Wolfram as he stepped closer.

"You are _not _my fiancé, nor will you ever be," Wolfram glared at the smug smirk on Radford's face.

"Not yet," Radford let out a chuckle as he raised his left hand and stepped even closer towards Wolframs, "but you will be," Radford stated. Wolfram's glare only hardened even more.

"You're wasting your time, moron. Even if you slap me, I will still refuse."

"Oh, I know," Radford added in an annoyingly smug manner as he raised his hand higher, "and when you do, I will challenge you to a duel. You may be a strong demon, but I know I am stronger. Once I win the duel, according to Shin Makoku traditions, you will have no choice but to become my fiancé. The only way to annul the engagement is if I denounce it myself, which I have no intention of doing. So, to make things easier for yourself, you might as well accept."

When Radford finished speaking, he started to bring his hand down in a fast pace. Wolfram tensed as he watched the hand come closer and closer to his face…

**Cliff hanger! Hehe… Before y'all start chasing me with pitch forks, I promise the next chapter will be up soon! Hopefully, within the next couple of days. Hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 5

At the last minute, Wolfram jerked his head back and narrowly avoided the slap. When Radford's hand was close enough, Wolfram bit into it. Radford made a pained screamed and ripped his hand out of Wolfram's mouth. Wolfram managed to spit at Radford, a major insult in their culture, before the captors holding his arms yanked at his hair in order to hold his head still.

"Hold him still!" Radford growled at his goons before he stepped closer Wolfram, his hand raised high once again, "You little bitch. I will make sure you pay for that." Wolfram tensed when the hand once again began to descend towards his left cheek but was surprised when a hand shot out and grabbed Radford's hand, stopping it just inches from Wolfram's face. Wolfram looked behind Radford and saw a soldier that, judging by the uniform, was from Gwendal's unit. The soldier had straight, shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. Wolfram flushed when he realized how attracted he was to this soldier.

"The hell?" Radford almost shouted, "Do you have any idea who I am?" Wolfram really wish Radford would shut up, he was starting to cause a scene. The last thing Wolfram wanted was for Yuri to teach this Neanderthal a lesson with his water dragons and ruin Greta's fun time at the ball. **Though that would be fun to watch, **Wolfram thought, enjoying the image of Radford showing his true cowardly self at the face of the Maoh's water dragons.

"Yes," Gwendal's soldier answered, "I know who you are, Your Excellency. However, you should know that if you continue to try to force an engagement onto Lord von Bielefeld, than his brother Lord von Voltaire will not hesitate to bury you alive." Radford try to intimidate Gwendal's soldier with a glare, but the soldier just calmly stared back, his eyes cold. Radford was quiet as he seemed to contemplate if the soldier was bluffing or not. With a shocking show of intelligence, Radford nodded at his men holding Wolfram once he realized that Gwendal would bury him alive without a second thought. When Wolfram felt the hold on him lighten, he ripped his arms away from Radford's men and elbowed them both in the stomach. When Radford's men were moaning on the ground; Wolfram walked up to Radford, threw back his fist, and gave him a punch that was sure to make him see stars. Gwendal's soldier appeared to be amused by the whole scene.

"You try to pull that shit with me again and your ass will be charred before my brother gets a chance to bury you alive," Wolfram threatened. Radford gave Wolfram one of the dirtiest looks before standing up and wiping away the blood from his lip. "This isn't over, Bielefeld," Radford growled before storming off. Radford's goons managed to pull themselves together enough to follow after Radford. Wolfram straightened and smoothed out his uniform before turning back to the handsome soldier. **It's been so long…I wonder if I can still flirt without making a fool of myself**, Wolfram thought. Though he wasn't quite sure yet what he wanted from this man. He was definitely handsome, that was for sure. A dance at least couldn't hurt, right?

"Thank you for your assistance, soldier."

"It was my pleasure, Lord von Bielefeld," the soldier answered.

"What is your name, soldier?"

"It's Alder Bancroft, Your Excellency," the tall soldier answered. Alder walked closer to Wolfram, and lift his hand towards Wolfram's hair, "If I may, Your Excellency…" Alder seemed to hesitate but then rested his hand in Wolfram's hair. Alder gently ran his fingers through Wolfram's golden locks, fixing the ruffled mess Radford's goons caused when they grabbed his hair. Alder's hand then gently caress Wolfram's cheek as he move some hair out of Wolfram's eye.

"I hope that event did not ruin your night, Your Excellency," Alder stated in a soft tone.

"I think a dance will make it better…Sir Bancroft," Wolfram answered just as softly. His answer brought a smile to Alder's face.

"Would His Excellency dance with me?" Alder held out his hand.

"I would love too," Wolfram answered as he placed his hand in Alder's.

Alder led Wolfram back into the ballroom and towards the dance floor. A slow waltz song was playing, and Wolfram was secretly happy for it. When the two reached the middle of the dance floor, Alder's arm slipped around Wolfram's waist and pulled him close. Probably closer than necessary, but Wolfram wasn't complaining. Wolfram didn't know what was going on inside his head. Just earlier this morning Wolfram was dead set on staying single and focusing on his job and being a father to Greta. Maybe Yuri's little speech cut a cord somewhere,** o**r maybe he just craves another's touch. Whatever it was, it was giving Wolfram funny feelings about being this close to Alder and dancing with him.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, Your Excellency," Alder whispered in his ear, causing shivers to travel down his body.

"Not at all," Wolfram whispered back, "But please call me, Wolfram."

"Alright…as long as you call me Alder…Wolfram," Alder answered back and man did Wolfram love the way Alder said his name.

**Cordelia von Wincott is definitely a Mean Girl**, Yuri thought as he listen to her rattle off insult after insult about the other ladies and gentlemen at the ball tonight as he danced with her. Like Wolfram, she was definitely a beauty, but unlike Wolfram, she knew that she was beautiful. She also had no qualms about using her beauty to get what she wants. She had spent the majority of the night giving Yuri heated glances. When it finally got to her turn to dance with Yuri, she had boldly stood close to Yuri, wrapped Yuri's arm around her waist, and slowly slid her hands up Yuri's chest till they finally found their place on Yuri's shoulder and in his hand. She was openly trying to seduce Yuri on the dance floor. She had even dressed with the intention to seduce Yuri. She wore a light gray dress that pushed her breasts up into an impressive cleavage and her tight dress showed off her figure very well. Yuri had caught some of the men tonight undressing her with their eyes as she danced with Yuri. She appeared to be enjoying the attention.

She was beautiful like Wolfram, but that was where the comparison ended. Where Wolfram has an angelic beauty about him, Cordelia had a shrewdness about her. Straight, pale silver hair reached down to her waist; it lacked the shine and brightness that Wolf's golden locks had. She had pale white skin that was not as warm to the touch as Wolf's pale peach color skin. Her cold eyes were a pale blue and with hold any emotion, while Wolfram's emerald eyes shine and reveal his every emotion. Yuri would bet she was not as passionate in bed as Wolfram was sure to be. **Woah! Stop that thought right there. In fact let's stop comparing her to Wolf all together, **Yuri thought. But speaking of Wolfram, Yuri realized that it has been a while since he last saw Wolfram. Yuri's eyes looked around the ballroom until they finally landed on Wolfram. He was dancing with a soldier that wore a uniform like Gwendal's. He appeared to be enjoying dancing with this soldier. Wolfram's beautiful face was smiling at the soldier and his eyes sparkled with laughter as the soldier appeared to tell him something funny. He was also extremely close to this soldier. Yuri frowned, **Does he really need to be that close to the guy, **Yuri thought darkly. A dark feeling that he did not recognize welled up in his chest.

"Oh, what a shame," Cordelia's snobby voice spoke up, she had noticed what had gotten Yuri's attention, "that disgraceful Wolfram failed to be a proper fiancé for His Majesty and now he has to settle for a lowly soldier. He's not even a noble." Yuri's narrowed gaze traveled back towards Cordelia, "Wolfram is not a disgrace," Yuri defended his friend, "and he did not fail at anything." Cordelia raised a haughty eyebrow at Yuri's anger, "Oh, sorry." Though Yuri could tell that she was not sorry in the least, he was happy when the music came to an end.

Wolfram was disappointed when the music came to an end. He had truly enjoyed talking with Alder, and his stories about the men in his unit were hilarious. Wolfram had found himself wanting another dance with the soldier, but that was the last song of the night and everybody will be leaving or heading back to their rooms soon. Wolfram looked up when he felt Alder take his hand. His hand was lifted and Alder placed a kiss on the back of his hand. The smoldering look he gave Wolfram as he did so sent another set of shivers down Wolfram's body.

"I truly enjoyed dancing with you, Wolfram. I hope I get another chance to in the near future," Alder said, while still holding Wolfram's hand near his lips.

"Me, too," Wolfram answered honestly. Alder smiled and gave Wolfram's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go and walking away. Wolfram brought his hand down and tried his darnest to wipe the goofy smile he was certain that was showing on his face. Wolfram started to head out as well, but someone calling out to him stopped him.

"Woah, woah, woah! Where do you think you're going, Wolfram?"

Wolfram turned and saw that it was Murata calling out to him. His eyes had that mischievous sparkle he got sometimes right before he teases Wolfram or Yuri. Knowing that Murata would not let it go until he got all of the details, Wolfram headed over to the smiling Murata. Yuri was standing next the sage, and for some reason he did not look happy. Wolfram wondered what was bothering him.

"Who was that, Wolf? He must be something special, if he managed to put that goofy smile on your face," Murata teased. Wolfram flushed at his friend's teasing, he forgotten that he was smiling before Murata called out to him.

"His name is Alder Bancroft, he is one of Gwendal's soldiers. He helped me with a certain problem I ran into, and we ended up dancing afterwards," Wolfram decided to leave out the part of how he had flirted with the soldier.

"What kind of problem did you run into?" Yuri asked, he was still frowning.

"William von Radford used his goons to gang up on me and tried to force me into an engagement. Alder stepped in and stopped it from happening."

"Oh, he came to your rescue. Aww, I guess that means I am no longer your knight," Murata whined, but then continued, "Is he going to court you?"

"I don't know," Wolfram answered truthfully.

"Wait, go back, Radford assaulted you?! How was he going to force you into an engagement," Yuri exclaimed.

"Radford didn't get a chance to assault me. He used his goons to try to hold me still so that he could slap my left cheek. He said that when I refused the proposal he would challenge me to a duel that he was confident he would win. If he would have won the duel than that would mean that I would have no choice but to accept the proposal. I manage to avoid a slap once, but then his goons got a better hold on me. He was going to try to slap me again, but then Alder stopped him from doing so," Wolfram explained.

"Oh, you two are on first name bases now, you must really like him," Murata teased, causing Wolfram to blush.

"Why didn't you come to me immediately? I would have done something!" Yuri exclaimed.

"I didn't want to cause a big scene. Greta was having a good time; I didn't want to ruin her fun. Besides, no damage was done; I didn't see the harm in not telling anyone. By the way, where is Greta?" Wolfram asked. Yuri was still frowning at Wolfram, but he answered Wolfram's question, "She got sleepy about thirty minutes ago, Conrad carried her up to bed. She said to tell you that she loves you and good night." Wolfram made a note to stop by her room on his way up to his room.

"Do you want him to court you?" Murata asked, bringing forth another blush for Wolfram.

"Yeah…I do," Wolfram answered with a small smile.

"What?! You just met the guy, Wolf! You don't know the first thing about him," Yuri continued to frown at Wolfram. **Just what is his problem, **Wolfram wondered.

"That is the whole point of courting, Yuri, to get to know one another," Wolfram patiently explained.

Yuri was silent before he gave Wolfram a small smile, though it looked forced to Wolfram. "Well, okay then. I'm happy for you, Wolf," Yuri stated softly.

Wolfram was tired, so he told his two friends good night and headed up to his room. When he reached Greta's room, he stepped in quietly and kissed her forehead. She woke up when she felt his kiss, but he sang her back to sleep. When Wolfram finally reached his room, he changed into his nightgown and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Few days later:

Wolfram sighed as he left the training grounds he used to train his troops. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't seen nor heard from Alder since the night of the ball. He was hoping that he got to see the soldier again, he enjoyed talking with Alder. Wolfram decided to head to the library to see what Yuri was doing, he had the rest of the day free and Greta was in her lessons at this time. When Wolfram walked through the library doors, Yuri looked up from the document he was reading. A big smile crossed his face when he saw it was Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolf, done with training your troops already?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, they all did well today. I will have to teach them something different tomorrow."

"Aw, come on, can't you give them a break. They work hard enough as it is," Yuri stated.

"How will they rise to their highest potential if I do not continue to challenge them?"

"Oh…I see your point. Well, anyways, you are doing good work with them. You're a good captain, you know?" Yuri stated proudly. Wolfram blushed at Yuri's compliment.

"Thank you, Yuri," Wolfram smiled at Yuri. Yuri smiled back but then nodded his head towards Gwendal's desk, "You have mail, by the way."

Wolfram walked over to his brother's desk and picked up a dark green envelope addressed to him. It was inexpensive stationary. Wolfram opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. He read the letter and a happy smile crossed his face when he realized it was from Alder. He was requesting to court Wolfram.

"Is that from Alder?" Wolfram heard Yuri asked. Wolfram whirled around and gave Yuri a wide smile.

"Yes, it is. He is asking to court me," Wolfram answered.

"Are you going to allow him to court you?" Yuri asked in a soft tone. Wolfram hesitated for a fraction of second before he nodded and answered Yuri.

"Yeah…I am. In fact I am going to go reply to him now. I will catch you later, okay?" Wolfram didn't wait for Yuri's reply as he dashed out of the library.

Yuri frowned at the double doors his best friend and ex-fiance just ran out of. He looked back down at the document he was reading, trying to ignore the odd pain in his chest. **Remember, this is what you wanted, **Yuri reminded himself.

**Well that is Chapter 5, hope y'all liked it! Sorry about the cliff hanger in last chapter, but I really couldn't resist…HEHE. Chapter 6 will come soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

**"She's In Love" – Mark Willis**

Third June she said goodbye  
>I watched her walk into the night<br>The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
>We swore as friends we'd stay in touch<br>Best of friends don't mean that much  
>When that phone call comes to tell you<br>She's in love

She's in love  
>She's got that fire in her eyes<br>She's in love  
>How her smile lights up the sky<br>It's like she's walkin' on air  
>She's been set free<br>Still I can't believe  
>She's in love<br>Strollin' down a one-way street  
>She's in love<br>You'd swear her heart has wings  
>She's in love<br>Why can't it be me

Told everyone I'm doing fine  
>Learned to get on with my life<br>I just want what's best for her  
>So I lied<br>Found a note on my door last night  
>Said, "I'll be your friend 'til the day I die"<br>But you should know I found someone  
>Now she's in love<p>

She's in love  
>She's got that fire in her eyes<br>She's in love  
>How her smile lights up the sky<br>It's like she's walkin' on air  
>She's been set free<br>Still I can't believe  
>She's in love<br>Strollin' down a one-way street  
>She's in love<br>You'd swear her heart has wings  
>She's in love<br>Why can't it be me

She's in love  
>She's got that fire in her eyes<br>She's in love  
>How her smile lights up the sky<br>It's like she's walkin' on air  
>She's been set free<br>Still I can't believe  
>She's in love<br>Strollin' down a one-way street  
>She's in love<br>You'd swear her heart has wings  
>She's in love<br>Why can't it be me

Oh now she's in love  
>Why can't it be me<br>She's in love  
>She's in love<br>She's in love  
>She's in love<p>

Chapter 6

Wolfram was surprised with how much he was enjoying being courted by Alder Bancroft. He was such a gentleman, and he treated Wolfram so well. Tradition called for Alder to shower Wolfram with gifts, but since his soldier salary could not afford gifts he showered Wolfram with his attention instead. They spent so much time taking walks around the castle grounds, having tea time in the garden, and going on long horseback rides when they were not busy with their duties and Wolfram was not spending time with Greta. Wolfram found that he would prefer more time with Alder over any trinket. He did not try to cut in on Wolfram's time with Greta and he was not intimidated or felt insecure by Wolfram's status. He enjoyed learning more about Alder as well; his childhood, his little sister, his time at the military academy. Wolfram especially loved hearing the funny stories about his time at the military academy. Alder, apparently, was a bit of a prankster in his academy days. Wolfram has never laughed as hard as he does when Alder tells him about his pranks. **And he is a great kisser, **Wolfram thought as he moaned into Alder's mouth. The two of them decided to ride out on their horses into the woods for a picnic before the rain came their way. That was about three hours ago, and it will rain soon. Wolfram moaned again when he felt Alder's hand travel into his shirt and up his chest, stroking a nipple. Wolfram wondered if this was going too fast, Alder had only been courting him for a few weeks. But all traces of thought were gone he felt Alder give his tongue another stroke.

"Mmmm…Alder…it is…supposed to…rain today…we should…saddle up…the horses," Wolfram managed to get out in between kisses.

"Mmm…say my name again," Alder's husky voice broke out before he latched his mouth to Wolfram's neck and rubbed a nipple.

"Ah…seriously, Alder…ah…," Wolfram try to speak but the pleasure was leaving him breathless. Alder lifted his head from Wolfram's neck and gazed down at Wolfram's. Alder's deep blue eyes had darkened even more with lust. Wolfram wondered if his own green eyes revealed the lust he was feeling right now. Alder's unoccupied hand caressed Wolfram's cheek as he whispered, "You are so beautiful." Wolfram flushed at Alder's compliment, but opened his mouth to try and warn Alder again, but Alder placed a finger over his lips, "Shh…we have plenty of time," Alder's husky voice whispered before his mouth descended back onto Wolfram's. Wolfram gave into the kiss just as a thunder broke out and the rain started coming down hard onto the two mazokus. Wolfram pulled away from Alder and laughed out loud, "Plenty of time, huh?" Wolfram teased Alder, who was laughing sheepishly.

"There is a hunting cabin nearby. We can wait out the rain there," Alder said as he hurriedly packed up the picnic blanket, food, and wine. Wolfram gathered the horses and once Alder was settled, he followed Alder to the hunting cabin. By the time the two reached the cabin, they were soaked to bone. They hurriedly tied the horses under a small barn next to the cabin and ran inside. While Alder got a fire going, Wolfram shrugged out of his heavily soaked uniform button down top, leaving him in the white long sleeve pull over shirt that now clung to Wolfram's skin and revealed Wolfram's toned abs and chest. Wolfram looked around the small cabin, there were no rooms. All the cabin had was the fireplace and a cot big enough for two.

"How did you find this place?" Wolfram asked.

"I found it when I rode up this way about a month ago."

"There's even a bed here. You planned this didn't you?" Wolfram teased. Alder finally got the fire going, he stood back up and turned to face Wolfram. His deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I might have let us get caught in the rain on purpose," Alder spoke softly as his traveled over Wolfram's form, "Do you know how sexy you look right now, Wolf?" Wolf's eyes looked over Alder's appearance. His dark green uniform was soaking wet and clung to Alder's body. His shoulder length hair hung heavily over shoulders, covering half of his face.

"You're looking pretty sexy yourself, soldier," Wolf answered. Alder chuckled before his eyes clouded over with lust once again.

"You know," Alder started, "you'll get sick if you stay in those wet clothes."

"Oh? And what do you think I should do about that?" Wolfram whispered huskily.

"I think you should take them off," Alder answered as he walked closer till there was no space between their bodies, his lips hovered over Wolfram's.

"Are you going to help me take them off?" Wolfram whispered.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Alder asked as one of his fingers traveled down Wolfram's chest to the tie of Wolfram's pants and gently tugged at one of the strings.

"I want you to undress me, and then I want you to touch me and not stop. I want you to fuck me. You think you can handle that, soldier?" Wolfram asked huskily.

Wolfram was quite proud of the reaction that brought out of Alder. The soldier had the two of them naked in a blink of an eye, nearly ripping Wolfram's clothes while he was at it, had them both on the bed with Alder lying on top and in between Wolfram's legs. He then proceeded to ravish Wolfram, and it was amazing for Wolfram. Even though Wolfram was not a virgin, he had a lover before his engagement with Yuri, Alder was gentle at the right moments and rough at the right moments. After the first round, Wolfram rolled them over so he could ride Alder for a second round.

Yuri glared out at the pouring rain through the window in the library. He was alone in the library as Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrad attended to other affairs, Greta was still in her lessons, Murata was at the temple, and as usual of late Wolfram was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off with his Mr. Wonderful Alder. Yuri growled as he read over a document for the third time, trying to concentrate but he was too annoyed. Between Wolfram's duties, his time with Greta, and his courting with Bancroft, he barely had any time to just hang out with Yuri or Murata, though Murata did not seem as bothered by it as Yuri was. Murata probably barely noticed with how busy he has been at the temple lately, Yuri noticed though. Yuri once again found himself missing his best friend, except instead of avoiding him Wolfram was just simply choosing to spend his time with someone else.

Yuri mentally slapped himself for thinking that, that was not fair to Wolfram. Wolfram deserved to be happy and Yuri wanted him to be happy. But he also wanted his best friend back and he wanted to talk about something other than Mr. Wonderful Alder. The few times he had talked with Wolfram these past few weeks, all Wolfram wanted to talk about was Bancroft. **Alder wrote this…Alder said this…Alder did this…Alder is so cool…I AM SO SICK OF ALDER!, **Yuri thought. He missed Wolfram and talking about what they usually do: Greta, baseball, his training, his troops, Yuri's work, Murata and his latest fling. He missed Wolfram's company, his jokes, the way his emerald eyes sparkle with laughter, his golden locks… **WOAH! Stop that train of thought right there. Man, I really need to meet a girl or at least get laid. I just want my best friend back, that's all.**

Yuri glared out at the rain again. Yuri wasn't an idiot, he knew what was happening between Wolfram and Alder right now. The two had left for a horseback ride about four hours ago, the rain started about an hour ago. The two are probably under some form of shelter as they wait out the rain by a fire. Makes for a pretty intimate and romantic setting and Mr. Wonderful probably planned it that way, the asshole. He was probably pleasuring Wolfram right now, making him moan, making him scream, making him say his name. **OKAY! Stop thinking that way! You are happy for Wolfram! You are happy for Wolfram!**

Yuri took a deep breath as he tried to wipe those thoughts from his mind. Those were definitely not helping. Though, Yuri did need to find a solution to the current problem. After all, if this Alder Bancroft is planning to be a part of Wolfram's life than he was going to have to get used to having Yuri around. Wolfram may be Alder's lover, but Wolfram was also Yuri's best friend and it was vice versa for that matter. Yuri figured that gave him reason enough for what he was planning. If Wolfram couldn't make time for Yuri, than Yuri will make time with Wolfram for him. There. Problem solved. **And if Mr. Wonderful Alder has a problem with it, than he will just have to get over it.**

**So what do y'all think? Yuri sure is possessive of his friends, huh? Or is it just Wolfram? LOL! I know it's shorter than the others but the next chapter will likely be longer. Hope y'all enjoyed it. I didn't go into detail with a lemon scene because I didn't want FanFiction to delete my story, and I did not think I would be able to write a very good one, but I hope y'all still like the chapter. What did y'all think about the lyrics at the top? That is a old country song that I like, and I thought it suited this chapter pretty well. By the way, I already have plans for another KKM story. It will not be a sequel or side story to this one, it will actually be a AU story. I hope to have the first chapter out soon, so be on the lookout for it! And don't worry, it won't interfere with me updating on this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or its characters!

"Kyo Kara Maoh" – Speaking

**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts**

_Kyo Kara Maoh – Flashbacks_

_**Kyo Kara Maoh – Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 7

Wolfram opened his eyes sleepily as he felt the sun's rays on his body. He rolled onto his back and stretched his arms high over his head. Wolfram let a lazy smile stretch across his face and he thought about his time with Alder the day before. It had been so long since Wolfram had truly let go, and it had felt so good. The setting of the sun told him he slept in late again. Wolfram hurriedly got up, grabbed his bath items, a clean uniform, and ran to the bath. By the time Wolfram made it to the dining room, everyone was sitting down and filling up their plates.

"Morning, everyone," Wolfram stated before placing a kiss to Greta's and his mother's cheeks. He took a seat at his place next to Yuri and filled his plate. He gave a casual glance at Yuri, but paused when he noticed the bag under his eyes.

"Yuri, did you not get a good night's rest?" Wolfram asked, concerned.

Yuri looked up from his plate, and gave his friend a tired smile before answering, "I was up late, that's all, Wolf."

"Is something wrong?" Wolfram asked, not totally convinced that everything was okay.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Wolf," Yuri answered, giving Wolfram a reassuring smile.

Wolfram still didn't believe him, but he decided to let it go for now. He spent the rest of breakfast talking to Greta about her lessons.

Yuri stared at the history book, not reading a word. All he could think about was the dream he had last night. The dream about Wolfram, about their bodies pressed together. Wolfram was moaning, screaming, writhing, and saying _his _name. Yuri gave himself a mental slap, but it didn't help. He kept picturing Wolfram with his head thrown back, his cheeks flushed, mouth parted. **Urgh, stop it! I like women! Wolf, is just my best friend! **Before the dream, Yuri had stayed up late, tossing and turning because the idea of Wolfram with Alder bothered him in a way he didn't want to understand. **I mean, I should be happy for Wolfram.**

"Your majesty…your majesty…your majesty!" Yuri jumped a little when he heard Gunter's shout.

"I'm sorry, Gunter. I'm just a little tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Oh, well I suppose it's time for a break. Why don't you take a walk around the castle, freshen yourself up," Gunter offered.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, Gunter," Yuri answered gratefully.

Yuri left the library and decided to walk in no particular direction, lost in thought. After awhile he could hear the sound of swords clashing against each other. Yuri looked up and realized he was closed to Wolfram's training area. Yuri jogged in that direction, deciding he wanted to visit Wolfram and watch him train his soldiers. He was serious about the decision he made yesterday. Wolf was his best friend and he _would _make time for them. He really missed Wolf.

Wolfram was in the middle of giving his soldiers their training instructions when they all suddenly stood at attention. Wolfram blinked at them in confusion before he noticed they were looking over his shoulder. Wolfram whirled around to see Yuri heading in his direction, grinning widely and waving.

"Yuri? Shouldn't you be working right now," Wolfram asked

"I'm taking a break. I wanted to come visit you and watch you train."

Wolfram's eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was a pleasant surprise, though. It had been so long since he and Yuri had actually _talked_. **And it's all my fault**, Wolfram thought as guilt welled up in his chest. With his job, time with Greta, and his time with Alder; Wolfram had no time to spare for Yuri, and the few times he did actually spend time with Yuri, all he talked about was Alder and their dates. **He's probably tired of hearing about Alder**, Wolfram thought, feeling even guiltier. Wolfram gave Yuri a smile before turning towards his men.

"What do my soldiers think? You boys want to show off for your king?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, sir!" before the troops started to pair off to train. Wolfram and Yuri made their way to one of the resting benches. Wolfram took that opportunity to study Yuri. He still had the bags under his eyes, but he was looking more relaxed. Maybe the break from work was exactly what he needed, and some time with his best friend. Wolfram let an affectionate smile cross his face. Wolfram let Yuri lead the conversation and ten minutes later Yuri had Wolfram doubled over in laughter with stories about Greta during her time with him.

"…so the helmet ended up falling over eyes because it was too big but she was still swinging the bat in every direction. Conrad went up to help her but one of her wild swings ended up striking him in the stomach and when he clutched at his stomach, Greta, not realizing that she had hit Conrad, gave the bat another swing and hit Conrad in the groin. Poor Conrad fell to ground, moaning in pain, and Greta, bless her heart, threw off the helmet to check on Conrad. The helmet was thrown in the air first and when it came down it conked Conrad on the head. I think Conrad was almost in tears at the point, Greta was frantic, and I was in pain from holding in the laughter while I helped them. Oh man, their faces were priceless," Yuri let out another laugh and Wolfram wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"She will have to carry those things around with her when the boys start noticing her," Wolfram stated and let out another string of laughter at the mental image of his little Greta teaching some boy a lesson with her Daddy's bat.

"Oh definitely," Yuri agreed.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Yuri was looking much more relaxed now and slightly more awake, though he could still probably do with a nap.

"I've missed this," Wolfram stated softly, but continued at Yuri's confused frown. "Us talking like this. It's been awhile and it's one hundred percent my fault. I haven't been a good friend lately, and I am sorry for that."

"This," Yuri gestured between the two of them, "is making up for it. I've missed you too," Yuri stated with a soft smile.

Wolfram was about to start another conversation when he noticed that one of his new recruits was struggling. Wolfram remembered his name to be Ehric Raulford. A good soldier, but still a little awkward with the sword. Wolfram watched as he trained with Lieutenant Ferdinand, looking for a flaw somewhere that was interfering with his training.

"Just a minute, Yuri," Wolfram stated as he got up and walked towards the two soldiers.

"Excuse me, Ferdinand, but can I borrow Corporal Raulford," Wolfram asked his Lieutenant. Ferdinand nodded and moved on to instruct his other recruits. Wolfram faced his new recruit and analyzed his stance. His stance was correct and firm. "Come at me," Wolfram instructed as he unsheathed his sword and got into stance. Raulford's reflexes were quick, but his technique was all over the place. Wolfram brow furrowed as he evaluated his recruit. **Hmm…I wonder**, Wolfram thought.

"I'm going to try something. Switch your sword to your left hand."

Raulford appeared confused but switch his sword to his left hand. Wolfram launched into an attack and analyzed Raulford's technique again. His movements were still a little awkward, as was to be expected since it was his first time using his left hand, but his movements had some control and there was more force behind the blows of his attack.

"Adjust your foot work," Wolfram instructed.

Raulford quickly corrected his footwork and his movements improved more. Wolfram stopped his attack and switched his sword to his left hand. Wolfram moved to stand to Raulford's right side and proceeded to go through the basic and some advanced sword movements using his left hand. Once Raulford got fully used to using his left hand, he had another sparring match with the soldier. After awhile Wolfram ceased his attack and gave his soldier an improving nod.

"Well done, Corporal Raulford. I still expect you to continue to train with your right hand as well as your left. Usually I wouldn't introduce ambidextrous into your training until you had some more experience, but in this instance you should start that training now. If your left arm were to become injured in an attack or battle, you will need to defend yourself using your right hand. It will become easier with some practice. I recommend seeking experienced left-handed swordsman who has learned to use right-handed swordsmanship as well. I believe Lord Weller has a few men like that in his unit," Wolfram stated in the usual firm voice he used with his subordinates. Raulford stood at attention. His young face was neutral. Despite the fact that his green hair was soaked from sweat and clinging to his face and his muscles were probably sore; his purple eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I will, sir! Thank you, sir!"

"Good. Head to the showers, then report back to Lieutenant Ferdinand for duty."

"Yes, sir!"

Wolfram watched as the young recruit ran towards the barrack's showers before turning back towards Yuri, but found that Yuri had stretched out against the bench and had fallen asleep. A gentle smile crossed Wolfram's face as he walked over to Yuri's sleeping form. Wolfram quietly sat on the edge of the bench, next to Yuri's side, and gently shook his shoulder. Yuri jerked awake but gave a sleepy smile when he realized it was Wolfram who woke him up.

"I guess I fell asleep, huh. Well, that was exactly what I needed because I am feeling much more refreshed," Yuri stated as he sat up.

"Wimp," Wolfram stated affectionately, giving Yuri a fond smile.

"Don't call me a wimp," Yuri defended but he was smiling as well.

"You should head back to the library before Gunter sends a search party for you. I'll catch you later, okay?" Wolfram stated, trying to not let that smile affect him. **I really shouldn't be feeling this way still, **Wolfram thought.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Yuri stated before stretching and heading back inside the castle.

Wolfram watched him go for awhile until he turned to give his orders to Ferdinand.

Wolfram frowned as he made his way to the castle's public library that was open to the staff, lost in thought. Yuri had been acting a little strange lately. It's been two weeks since Yuri had visited with him that day when he was training his troops, and every day since then Yuri had taken a break from his work to come out and hang out with Wolfram and watch him train his troops. Wolfram actually didn't mind that part. They would pass the time with the two of them talking, sword fighting, or Yuri just simply watching Wolfram train his troops. Sometimes Yuri would get in line with the soldiers and train along side with them. The looks on his soldiers' faces the first time Yuri did that was priceless, but after awhile it was almost like Yuri was an actual member of their unit. Wolfram sincerely enjoyed those times with Yuri. He found the company to be soothing, even if they did stir up old feelings. No, what was strange was Yuri's frequent interruptions while Wolfram was with Alder. Several times within the past two weeks, Yuri would turn up during Wolfram's dates with Alder. It didn't matter if the two were taking their walks around the castle, having tea in the garden, or going on a horseback ride; Yuri managed to turn up. Sometimes Yuri would pull Wolfram away for help with documents or terms that Wolfram was certain Yuri already knew the answer to, and sometimes Yuri would just hang out with Wolfram and Alder. At first Wolfram thought Yuri was trying to befriend Alder, but Wolfram dismissed that idea because he got the feeling that Yuri didn't like Alder, though he didn't know why. Wolfram had considered talking with Yuri, but changed his mind in the end. This did not happen with every single date he had with Alder, and what with how serious things were getting with Alder, Yuri and Alder should at least be civilized with each other. However, this sudden attention from Yuri has stirred up old feelings, making Wolfram feel guilty whenever he was with Alder.

Wolfram finally reached the public library. He headed straight to the back where he knew his favorite literature would be. He decided that he wanted to do some late night reading tonight, since he had the day off the next day. Wolfram stopped when a familiar head of green hair caught his eye. His new recruit, Ehric Raulford, was bent over one of the study tables reading from a large book.

"Ehric?"

Ehric's head shot up at Wolfram's voice. When he noticed Wolfram, Ehric immediately stood up from his chair and at attention.

"Captain! How are you tonight, sir!"

"At ease, Ehric. I am fine, may I sit with you?"

"Yes, please do, sir."

Wolfram sat next to Ehric and glanced the book Ehric had been studying so intensely. It was a book on healing maryoku.

"I hadn't realized you were interested in healing maryoku, Ehric," Wolfram stated conversationally.

"Yes, sir. It's my element that I inherited from my mother," Ehric stated softly.

Wolfram gave the text a casual glance, curious to see if he recognized any of the techniques that Ehric was studying. His eyebrows shot up in surprised as he read the chapter Ehric has the book opened to.

"This is very advance healing technique. I had no idea you were this skilled at healing," Wolfram stated in surprise.

"I already know how to heal minor injuries and infections. I'm studying up on more serious injuries and illnesses now," Ehric answered bashfully.

Wolfram was impressed. Learning heal maryoku was no easy feat when you had an instructor, even if your instructor was the talented Susannah Julia. The fact that Ehric taught himself the minor techniques, and was currently studying up on advance techniques said a lot about his talent. Hell, he could be an apprentice to Gisela. What the hell was he doing serving as a new recruit in a squad of swordsman when he could easily be a lieutenant in Gisela's medic squad.

"I hope I'm not being too presumptious when I say this, but you don't seem to enjoy swordsmanship very much. Why didn't you apply to join the medic squad? Don't get me wrong, I think you are a great soldier and you are doing great in my squad, but it seems like healing is your passion, not swordsmanship," Wolfram asked, curious to know.

Ehric was quiet for awhile. That determination and stubbornness that seemed to always sparkle in Ehric's purple eyes had been replaced with a blank stare. Wolfram noticed that he had touched on a personal subject. He was about to take back the question, but then Ehric answered in what could only be described as a bitter tone, "Being a swordsmen takes honor and courage. It's something a Raulford should strive for." Wolfram's face must have mirrored his confusion because Ehric went on to explain.

"That's what my father says. He wouldn't have paid for me to go to the naval academy unless I promised to train to be a part of yours or Lord von Voltaire's squad. When I started doing poorly in my swordsmanship classes, I thought I might get to be a part of the medic squad after all. I was surprise when I was accepted into your squad. To be honest, I thought my father had written you a letter," Ehric stated in a sheepish manner as he kept his eyes down, staring at the book.

**Ah, so his father is the controlling type**, Wolfram thought.

"Ehric, look at me," Wolfram stated firmly. When Ehric's purple eyes looked up at him he continued in the same firm voice, "I do _not _except people into my squad because somebody's parent writes me a letter. Believe me, parents have tried, and I have ripped up every single letter. You got into my squad because you _earned _it."

"How," Ehric asked, eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Your eagerness and determination to protect what you love and hold dear. Lieutenant Ferdinand and I both saw that in you when we evaluated you, and believe it or not, that tribute is few and far between. Swordsmanship can be perfected through practice and hard work, but love for one's king, country, and those they hold dear and the willingness to lay down your life to protect them cannot. Now listen, honor and courage are something to be proud of, but it doesn't come from holding a sword. It comes from here," Wolfram laid a finger on the center of Ehric's chest, over his heart, "You can still watch over and protect your King, country, and those you hold dear through healing just as much as you can through swordsmanship. You can decide to focus on healing, and still be the same as you are when you hold that sword in your hand."

By the time Wolfram finished talking, a blush had covered Ehric's face but his eyes once again came alive with a newfound determination, "Yes, I would be the same person. Thank you, sir!" Wolfram felt a bit of affection and pride well up in his chest as he observed the new confidence in his soldier. He wondered if this was how Conrad had felt as he cared for and trained Wolfram in swordsmanship.

"Well I will let you get back to studying. I'm going to go pick out a book for some late night reading tonight. Have a good night, Ehric," Wolfram stated as he stood from his chair.

"Yes, sir! Good night, Captain!"

Wolfram walked through the aisles of books until he found one of Shin Makoku's classic romance literature, a secret love of Wolfram's. He headed back to his room and read till he couldn't hold his eyes open anymore.

The next day Wolfram found himself stretched out on the grass in the garden, his head resting on Alder's shoulder. Alder was lazily running his hands through Wolfram's golden locks.

"You're going to make me fall asleep of you keep that up," Wolfram said sleepily.

"Mmm…sleep…sleep sounds good. After the scouting mission I just had, sleep with you is just what I need," Alder replied lazily. Wolfram sat up and shift to where he was hovering over Alder, his head resting in his hand.

"Did something happen," Wolfram asked.

"Yeah. We came across a group of bandits. They scattered when they noticed us and my team and I spent the rest of the night tracking them down and rounding them up."

Wolfram lowered his head, intending to kiss Alder but the sound of Yuri's voice calling out to him stopped him. Alder let out a tired sigh, but smiled up at Wolfram. Wolfram leaned down to give him a peck on the lips before turning and sitting up fully, just as Yuri reached them.

"Sorry to bother you," Yuri started, "but Greta wants to go shopping for a dress for the ball next week. She wants you to come with us."

Wolfram looked down at Alder and gave him an apologetic smile. Alder only smiled and leaned up to give Alder a long kiss before saying, "I will head to the barracks to catch up on sleep. Join me later," he asked in a quiet and husky voice. Wolfram heard Yuri shuffle around uncomfortably behind him, but he decided to ignore it and gave Alder one more peck on the lips before saying he would meet him later. Wolfram stood up and followed Yuri to where a carriage was already set up. Greta was talking animatedly with her Uncle Conrad, but when she noticed that Wolfram was with Yuri she let out an exstatic yell and ran towards him. Wolfram caught her and lifted her into his arms when he launched at him, "Papa Wolf! You're coming too? Yay!"

Wolfram gave Yuri a questioning look. Yuri only shrug before smiling and saying, "I wanted to surprise her and I thought you would want to go."

Wolfram gave Yuri a happy smile before thanking him. Wolfram happily spent the rest of the day with Greta and Yuri as Greta tried on dress after dress. Greta finally chose a yellow dress, Wolfram's favorite color on her.

"You look beautiful, sunshine. You want to find a pretty ribbon for your hair?" Wolfram asked in the gentle voice he reserved for Greta.

"Yeah," Greta exclaimed excitedly before dragging Yuri and Wolfram over to where the hair ribbons were. Yuri decided to buy a bundle of different color of ribbons for Greta, stating that they looked too cute on her to pass up. When Wolfram finally returned to the castle, Alder was still asleep, so Wolfram decided to curl up next to him and fall asleep as well.

**Finally, Ch. 7 is finally finished. Sorry this took so long, been sick ****. I was so excited to finally be able to introduce Ehric's character to y'all. I am so excited about his role in the story and I hope y'all love him. And Wolfram got a small taste of what being a big brother feels like ****. What do y'all think? BTW chapter 1 of my new AU fanfic is up. Go check it out if you haven't already. Chapter 2 will be coming very soon! As soon as I have that chapter posted, I will get started working on Chapter 8 for this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hi Guys! I am SO sorry for the long wait! My laptop had a melt down on me and I had to get a new one. I went a little bit without a laptop. I'm also a graduate student, so between school and internship I have not been able to update as quickly as I had wanted to. Well here is Chapter 8! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 8

Wolfram's eyes moved over the ballroom. The maids had done a good job in decorating the ballroom in the Great One's colors. Tonight's ball was to celebrate the anniversary of Shin Makoku. Wolfram's eyes tracked Yuri as he moved around the dance floor with Lady Cordelia von Wincott. Wolfram restrained himself from stomping over there and yanking Yuri away from devious woman. **Dammit, I warned Yuri about that woman. **Wolfram wondered if he was overreacting over a dance, but Cordelia von Wincott was a dangerous woman. As beautiful as Lady von Wincott is, she is more devious and has the intelligence to go along with it. Wolfram blinked when a glass of champagne suddenly appeared in front of him. Wolfram looked over to see Alder to be the holder of the glass.

"You should relax. You have the night off remember? Let your brothers, Gunter, and the guards on duty worry about His Majesty's safety," Alder stated as Wolfram took the glass from his hands.

"I'm afraid it's more of a habit now," Wolfram gave Alder an apologetic smile.

"Let's dance then," Alder stated huskily, "so I can get those eyes of yours back on me."

Alder took Wolfram's hand and led him onto the ballroom floor. Wolfram felt himself blush a little as he was pulled tightly into Alder's arms. Wolfram tried to force the blush down, slightly embarrassed. Wolfram thought he had gotten used to how intense Alder could be with his affections. **Apparently, that is not the case**, Wolfram thought as his blush intensified and a shiver traveled down his body when he felt Alder's hot breath on his sensitive ear.

"Relax, I know you know how," Alder tease as he gave a subtle reminder to what the two of them did last night. Wolfram's face only became more red, but he decided to let his guards melt away for the moment and let his head rest on Alder's shoulder.

Yuri gritted his teeth in an attempt to hold in his growl as he glared over as Wolfram's and Alder's dancing forms. He was not very fond of the scene Alder was putting on. For Shino's sake, this was a ballroom, not the bedroom. Unfortunately, the thought of a bedroom brought Yuri's recent wet dreams of Wolfram back to the forefront of his mind. Yuri quickly shoved those images away as he continued to glare at the two men that were practically attached at the hip.

"Your Majesty?" Cordelia's sultry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry," Yuri apologized as he brought his attention back to the lady in his arms.

"I just wanted to apologize for how I acted at the last ball. I could see that I upset you, and I am truly sorry for that," Cordelia gave Yuri what she must have thought was a sweet smile, but Yuri was not fooled.

"Thank you for your apology," Yuri smiled back.

"It's just that...I got so jealous of the attention he was getting from you...I lashed out," Cordelia whispered as she pressed her body even tighter against Yuri.

"Why were you jealous," Yuri asked, trying to cover how uncomfortable he was with their proximity.

"I want to be with you, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated in a low, sultry voice.

"Uh...Lady von Wincott," Yuri cleared his throat as he tried to figure out a response, "I'm sorry, but I am not interested in finding a Queen right now."

Instead of bursting into tears like Yuri expected her to do, Cordelia instead gave Yuri a small smile. Yuri tried to quell the uneasiness he was feeling while he was near this lady. Yuri wondered if this was due to the constant warning he heard from his retainers about this woman. While she was definitely beautiful and seductive, Yuri found himself on his guard when he was near her. He wondered if this was fair, judging her based off of other people's warnings. But despite how unfair it seemed, he could not read what this woman wanted from him and that made him suspicious of her.

"Who said anything about a Queen, Your Majesty?" Cordelia asked, she didn't lose her seductive tone.

"I'm also not interested in courting anyone either, Lady von Wincott," Yuri stated, before she could bring that up.

"No one said anything about courting either, Your Majesty." Yuri frowned in confusion. **Just what is she after? **She smiled at Yuri's increasing confusion, and Yuri found himself reigning in an annoyed growl. Yuri was not enjoying whatever game she was playing. Cordelia's head gave a sexy tilt to the side. Some of Yuri's suitors had done that before because it had given them an air of sweetness and innocence, but that was not the impression Cordelia von Wincott was giving. Yuri looked into her pale blue eyes and felt like he was looking into the eyes of a predator. A predator that was ready to strike and Yuri was the prey.

"I want to be with you, Your Majesty, even if that means being your mistress."

Yuri frowned, as his confusion only increased. There was absolutely no political gain for Cordelia von Wincott if she were to be his mistress. No one would take her seriously. Throughout the history of Shin Makoku, the roles of a mistress only ever benefitted the Maoh. No other individual gained anything from that role. Yuri found himself once again wondering what she was up to as she carefully leaned forward and pressed her mouth close to his ear.

"Take me, Your Majesty, in any way that you want."

Yuri was grateful when the song finally came to an end. Yuri gently took two steps back from the seductress. Cordelia had seemed put off by that because she finally had a frown on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lady von Wincott, but I believe that two people should be with each other because they care about each other."

Yuri then hurriedly walked away before Cordelia could try and change his mind. After all, Yuri was a grown man with hormones. Yuri found himself walking in the direction he saw Wolfram and Alder dancing at earlier. Yuri growled when he found a smiling Wolfram still in Alder's arms. They appeared to be waiting for the next song to start. Yuri let out another growl when it appear that Wolfram was practically glowing. An unexplainable rage grew inside Yuri and he found himself making his way towards the couple. When he reached the couple he gave what he hoped was a polite smile.

"Excuse me, Alder, but may I steal Wolfram away for a dance? For old time's sake?" Yuri asked sweetly.

Yuri fought down the smug smirk as he noticed that Alder was fighting a frown. Alder clearly didn't appreciate Yuri's butting in and wanting a dance with Wolfram. However, Yuri knew that Alder couldn't really refuse him either. Normally Yuri would feel guilty about using his status over someone like this, but now he found himself not caring because it got Wolfram away from Alder and in Yuri's arms. **Wait, wait, wait! That's not what I meant. I just want some time with my best friend! That's all!**

"Of course, Your Majesty," Alder answered, giving what Yuri knew to be a forced smile. Yuri smiled and lead a confused Wolfram away from Alder and had to restrain another smug smirk when he noticed Wolfram's blush when he pulled the other boy closer before leading him into a waltz.

"For old time's sake," Wolfram asked with a raised eyebrow once he was able to fight down the blush.

"Yeah," Yuri answered with a bright smile, as if that explained everything.

"I can feel people staring. This will start rumors about us, you know," Wolfram warned.

"Oh let them talk. This is our song, and I wanted to dance with you for it," Yuri stated, bringing forth another blush on Wolfram's beautiful face. **Gah! Stop thinking that way!**, Yuri yelled in his head.

"Our song?" Wolfram asked, raising an eyebrow once again.

"Yeah, this is our favorite song to dance to," that brought out a laugh from Wolfram as he gave Yuri a fond smile.

"It's our favorite because it was a easy waltz for you to learn and my bruised feet got a break from your stomping."

"Hey," Yuri exclaimed indignantly, "I didn't _stomp _on them."

"You might as well have," Wolfram teased and laughed when Yuri pouted a little.

A comfortable silence stretched between the two as Yuri moved them around the dance floor. Wolfram was right, the two of them were attracting stares and whispers, but Yuri found that he did not care. He had stolen more time to spend with his best friend, and he had even made Wolfram smile and laugh.

"Yuri," Wolfram finally spoke up, "what on earth is going on in that fool head of yours?"

"Huh?"

"How many times have you been warned about Cordelia von Wincott?"

"Uh...well..."

"I would say you've only been warned a thousand times, but what do you go and do? You practically have sex with her on the dance floor," Wolfram was giving Yuri an annoyed glare.

"Hey! That was all her. I did not respond to any of her advances, and I don't encourage them."

"Clearly you're not doing it well enough or she would not still be coming around."

"You're overreacting-," Yuri stated but was cut off.

"I'm serious, Yuri, stay away from her. She is dangerous. Even if you are looking for a casual affair, find another woman. Cordelia von Wincott and her father are a danger to you and Shin Makoku."

Yuri decided to not continue to fight with Wolfram about Cordelia, but his "sex on the dance floor" remark really irked him. Considering how Alder and Wolfram were acting when they were dancing, Wolfram had no right to criticize Yuri. If anything, _they _were the ones who were being inappropriate on the dance floor. Before he could stop himself, Yuri found himself reacting.

"Well what about you and Alder," Yuri asked defensively.

"Huh? What about me and Alder," Wolfram asked confused.

"You say that I was practically having sex with Cordelia, but you and Alder were the ones that were one step away from ripping each others' clothes off."

"Now, that _is_ an overreaction," Wolfram stated defensively.

"Don't you think things are moving too fast between you two," Yuri stated while restraining himself from shaking Wolfram and shouting at him to... Well he did not know what he wanted Wolfram to do. All he knew was that he did not want Wolfram with Alder. Period.

"I don't think things are moving too fast," Wolfram stated in matter of fact tone.

"I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all," Yuri stated, smiling gently at Wolfram, trying to calm the situation. He didn't want to fight with Wolfram.

"I know," Wolfram smiled back, "but he is a good guy you know," Wolfram continued softly.

"If you say so...but just so you know, I have not given my approval yet," Yuri stated firmly.

"And just so you know, he does not need your approval," Wolfram answered, his eyebrow twitching.

Yuri could not stop the growl that escaped his throat, nor could he stop himself from tightening his arm around Wolfram's waist and bringing the other boy closer to him. Yuri glared down at Wolfram. The other boy's eyes had widened in surprise and his beautiful face was sporting an adorable blush.

"Yes he does," Yuri's voice was still firm, "he and any other man who wants your hand. I will not see you hurt again. Any man who dares to hurt you will answer to the Maoh," Yuri's voice left no room for arguement.

Wolfram's face, if possible, was a darker shade of red and the surprise never left his eyes. There was a silence between the two for a small stretch of time before Wolfram suddenly let out a laugh. Yuri blinked down at the laughing boy in confusion, feeling slightly annoyed. He was being serious, dammit. What was so funny?

"Hey...Hey! I was being serious you know! What is so funny? Hey...Wolfram!"

Wolfram, who ended up resting his head on Yuri's chest during his laughter, only laughed harder. Yuri growled in annoyance, "Hey, jerk, it's rude to laugh at someone who just declared how much they care about you."

Wolfram's laughter finally died down and his glowing face was smiling brightly up at Yuri. Yuri's heartbeat quicken at the moment. Wolfram looked so beautiful and so happy, Yuri couldn't help but let his annoyance melt away.

"I'm sorry. The image of a guy telling the Maoh that he will have me home by midnight popped into my head, and I just couldn't help but laugh."

Yuri let out a laugh too, and then there was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Yuri couldn't help but be surprise at how comfortable and relaxing it felt to have Wolfram in his arms and moving around the dance floor. When they were still engage, Yuri had always felt uncomfortable with dancing with Wolfram. He had always felt that there should be a beautiful girl in his arms instead of a beautiful boy.

"But you know," Wolfram spoke up, "Alder really is a good guy. I get the feeling that you don't like him, but I'd like it if you tried to get to know him. I really want you two to be friends."

Yuri frowned down at Wolfram. He hadn't realized that his attitude towards Alder was that obvious. Well, it would be obvious to Wolfram. Yuri can't hide anything from the fire demon. But why was Yuri getting along with Alder so important to Wolfram? It was not like he saw the other man that much.

"Why is that so important to you," Yuri asked as he looked down at a blushing Wolfram.

"You are a very important friend to me too. It would make me happy to see you and Alder getting along." Yuri's heart almost stopped at Wolfram's confession. **Is he...is he falling in love?**

"Wolfram...do you love him?"

Wolfram's eyes widen in surprise once again and the blush was back. Wolfram appeared to be thinking how to answer Yuri's question, but Yuri had a feeling he already knew the answer. Yuri wasn't sure why, but right now his heart was breaking. What was worst is that he didn't know why his heart was breaking. **I feel like I am losing something...but I don't know what. **Their song came to an end and Wolfram took a step back.

"It was nice dancing with you, Yuri. I'm going to go find Alder," Wolfram gave a smile and then took off like Shinou himself was after him.

It occurred to Yuri that Wolfram never answered his question, but Yuri didn't want to know the answer. Right now, all Yuri wanted was to get Wolfram and the dreams out of his head. Yuri walked in the other direction and kept walking until he found himself in one of the dark hallways that leads to the ballroom. He decided to hide out in a dark and empty room a little ways down the hall. Yuri's body was tense and he found that he wanted to punch something...or someone. An image of Alder's face popped into his mind, but Yuri restrained himself. Yuri had a feeling that Wolfram would not appreciate it if he went all caveman on Alder.

"Your Majesty?"

Yuri whirled around to see Cordelia von Wincott. Her head was once again cocked to the side in a predatory manner.

"You look tense, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated as she walked closer to Yuri until she was close enough to wrap her arms around his next and press her body to his, "I can ease that tension of yours."

Cordelia boldly lifted herself up onto the balls of her feet and kissed Yuri. Her lips were soft but she still had a cold air about her. But maybe that was what he needed. A no strings attached arrangement that will chase all thoughts of Wolfram and wet dreams from his mind. Just for one night. One night was all he needed. Then he would make sure to stay away from the seductress.

"I'm not glass, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated softly as she kissed down his neck, "you can take out your frustrations on me. I'm more than willing."

In the instant Yuri had her up against the stone wall and his tongue down her throat. Cordelia let out a girlish giggle when Yuri all but ripped her dress off. Yuri knew that this was a mistake. He felt like he was betraying Wolfram in some way. Yuri growled and shoved that thought way. That was precisely why he was doing this. Thoughts like that and wet dreams of Wolfram screaming his name. They had to disappear. **Yes, they have to disappear**, Yuri thought as undid his pants. He entered into a moaning Cordelia and got lost into the pleasure.

**Finally! It's done! Once again I am so sorry about the delay! Hopefully there will no longer be any more delays for that length. Hope y'all like it! Ch. 3 of A New Light is coming soon and Ch. 9 of this story will not be far behind!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh or it's characters, and I am not making a profit from this fanfiction.**

KKM - Speaking

**KKM - Thoughts**

_KKM - Flashbacks_

_**KKM - Thoughts in Flashbacks**_

Chapter 9

The morning did not take off at a good start for Yuri. First he had to deal with a rather unpleasant head of one of the well known families in Shin Makoku, Thor Bernhart. He was not part of the ten aristocratic families, but his family was still well-known with a lot of influences. Apparently this family dabbled in trades such as silk, jewels, and diamonds. Yuri always hated doing business with that man. Bernhart had never been outright disrespectful towards Yuri, but Yuri always had the distinct feeling that Bernhart was laughing at him. It was those eyes. They always looked so damned amused whenever he did business with Yuri. **He's going to end up being a thorn in my side one day**, Yuri growled inwardly. The second thorn in his side were the memories of what happened with Cordelia. Yuri beat his head against his desk as visions of what took place last night kept flashing through his mind like a slide show.

_Flashback:_

_ Yuri buried his head into Cordelia's neck as he thrust into her. Waves of pleasure washed through him, but there was something wrong with her scent. It wasn't a particularly unpleasant scent, it just wasn't right. The scent should be... a combination of all of Lady Cheri's flowers...Wolfram's scent. __**No! I will not think about Wolfram right now**__, Yuri growled. He tried to focus on Cordelia, but then her appearance began to change. Her long silver locks turned into short golden waves. Her pale, almost gray, skin turned into a soft peach-toned skin. Her pale blue eyes changed to vibrant emeralds. Suddenly, it was Wolfram who was clinging to his body and moaning his name. Yuri's thusts sped up as he whispered his lover's name._

_"Wolfram..."_

_"Excuse me?!" Cordelia's outraged shriek broke Yuri from his vision._

_ Yuri froze as he realized that he was not with Wolfram. Instead, he was with Lady Cordelia von Wincott, a very angry Lady von Wincott. And he had just called her Wolfram. __**Oh...damn..., **__was Yuri's only thought. _

_He carefully removed himself from Cordelia's body and took a step back. Yuri quickly tucked himself in and straightened out his clothes, but he wasn't quick enough for Cordelia to not notice that he was no longer aroused. The shock of realizing he was with Cordelia, and not Wolfram, had took the pleasure away._

_"Uh...Cordelia..." Yuri tried to console the fuming lady in front of him._

_"How dare you treat me this way," Cordelia whispered as she shook with rage, "How dare you humiliate me like this. I am no subsitute for that...that...shameful man!"_

_"Now, Cordelia, he's not..." Yuri started to defend Wolfram, but he was cut off once again._

_"No...don't you dare defend him to me. I will not be shamed like this, Your Majesty," Cordelia stated harshly before whirling around and storming off before Yuri had the chance to stop her._

_End Flashback_

Yuri leaned his back against his chair and tried to rub away the migraine that was coming. He had tried being with a woman, and all he could think about was Wolfram. He had even said his name! What was worst was he could not predict what Cordelia would do. He was not naive enough to believe that Cordelia von Wincott would just let what happened go. She would retaliate. Exact her revenge. The problem was, Yuri did not know how and he did not know how to explain things to Gunter. **At least she can't come back ten months later with a baby and claim that it's mine. **

Fertile mazoku go through a mating season twice a year. This year's first mating season had already past, and the second one was not due until the end of the year. The worst she could do was spread rumors that he was impotent, and in return Yozak will carefully spread rumors that will discredit the one she started. **So there's nothing to worry about**, Yuri thought, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad could happen. Suddenly, all of Wolfram's warnings about Lady von Wincott came rushing back to his mind and he felt like banging his head against his desk again. Yuri decided he needed a break. He shot up from his desk and left the library, heading in no particular direction. He needed to clear his mind.

Wolfram walked down the barrack's hall until he came across the room he was looking for. Wolfram gave the door a sharp knock. The door opened to reveal his new recruit, Ehric Raulford. Ehric looked surprise to see Wolfram standing there, but stood at attention.

"Morning, sir!"

"At ease, Ehric. I know training does not start for another hour, but there was someone I was hoping to introduce you to. If you are not busy, can you follow me?"

"Of course, sir."

Wolfram and Ehric made their way back towards the castle. On the walk back to the castle, Wolfram remembered seeing Ehric dance with Thor Bernhart at the ball last night. Wolfram remember frowning at the pair in disapproval. Thor Bernhart always had one thing on his agenda: to use and manipulate people for his own benefit. Wolfram wanted better for his men.

"Ehric...I happen to notice you dancing with Sir Thor Bernhart last night. Was he your escort?"

"Oh, no sir. I just agreed to dance with him a couple times. He's an old family friend, it would have been considered an embarrassment for my dad if I refused Thor," Ehric explained, a slight annoyed look on his face.

"I see. I have to say, I am relieved to hear that."

Ehric smiled before replying, "Don't worry, Captain. I am not a fool to his games."

"That's what I like to hear."

The rest of the walk was quiet until Wolfram came to a halt at the infirmary. Wolfram opened and stepped through the door, Ehric following behind him. Gisela was soothing a little girl as she bandaged a scrape knee. The little girl was probably one of the maids' daughter. Wolfram waited silently until Gisela was finished with the bandaging. The healer watched the little girl skip out the infirmary before giving her attention to Wolfram and Ehric.

"Hi, Wolf, is everything okay?" Gisela asked concerned.

"Yes, everything is okay, I just wanted to introduce you to one of my new recruits," Wolfram answered and turned towards Ehric, "This is Ehric Raulford, he joined my troops about two months ago. He is a great swordsman, but I think he will be an even better healer one day."

"Oh," Gisela was pleasantly shocked, "it's nice to meet you Ehric. I'm Gisela, the head healer of the Medic Unit and the King's personal healer."

Judging by the look on Ehric's face, one would have thought that he had met a celebrity. Wolfram decided to get to the business of why he brought Ehric here.

"Gisela, I was wondering if you would be interested in training Ehric? He is a very gifted healer and I believe he can become an even more gifted healer under your teachings."

"Oh, I would be delighted to," Gisela answered excitedly.

Wolfram turned towards Ehric expecting to see a happy face, but was shocked to see his soldier looking troubled.

"Excuse me, Captain, but...are you firing me?" Ehric asked, an embarrassed flush crossed his face.

Wolfram almost growled in annoyance. **Honestly, how many times do I have to make this clear?**

"Corporal Raulford," Wolfram spoke sharply, triggering Ehric to immediately stand at attention, "How do I fire my soldiers?"

"You send them back to the academy, Sir!" Ehric spoke clearly.

"That's right. At ease, Raulford," when Ehric relaxed, Wolfram continued in a softer tone, "you are by no means off the hook from my training. If you decide to train under Gisela as well, you are still expected to finish my training as well. After the training you will be a part of Gisela's unit. Do you agree to this assignment?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Gisela's healing knowledge and potions are very valuable to Shin Makoku, but not of her other subordinates have been through my training. I expect you to look after Gisela and this unit."

"I will protect them with my life, Sir," Ehric answered, now much more excited.

"I expect you to show Gisela's training the same hard work and determination you have been showing mine," Wolfram stated firmly.

"I will give it my absolute best, Sir!"

Wolfram gave his soldier a proud smile before turning towards Gisela.

"I will leave him hear with you so that you can begin your training. Ehric, you can learn what you miss this morning later today."

Wolfram stepped out of the infirmary and headed towards the training fields. When he was half way there he came across Thor Bernhart heading towards the guest wing. Wolfram will admit the man was handsome with his spiky silver hair and red eyes, and Bernhart was aware of how handsome he was. He was known to use his looks to try and charm the lords and ladies of the ten aristocratic families. **I guess it's my turn to be charmed**, Wolfram thought annoyed.

"Well if it isn't the Angel of Shin Makoku," Thor stated as he leered at Wolfram.

"I prefer not to be called that, Lord Bernhart."

"I apologize, Lord von Bielefeld, I did not mean to offend," Thor's words were sincere, but his eyes were shining with amusement the whole time. Wolfram held back his annoyed growl.

"If you will excuse me, I need to head to the training grounds."

"I will join you."

Wolfram didn't bother telling him not to. Bernhart would not be above turning it into an insult to himself and cause problems for Wolfram. While Wolfram could care less about how much trouble Bernhart caused for him, he didn't want anything to affect Yuri. Wolfram decided to not say anything, and had hoped that Bernhart would follow his example, but Wolfram's hopes were short lived.

"There is another ball next month," Thor stated.

"Yes, there is," Wolfram answered back.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to the ball."

"I'm afraid I have to decline. I am already being courted."

"Ah yes, by the gentleman, Alder Bancroft. Seems like a nice enough man, but I know it won't last with you two."

Wolfram tensed but restrained his anger, he knew that Thor was purposely trying to get a rise out of him.

"Your words are offensive, Lord Bernhart," Wolfram warned.

"I apologize again, Lord von Bielefeld. Allow me to make it up to you by assisting you in your training."

Wolfram restrained himself from grumbling in annoyance. Having Bernhart tag along was the last thing he wanted, but Wolfram declining the offer would also be considered an insult. Wolfram growled inwardly, **Stupid aristocrats with sticks up there asses...**

Yuri made his way to Wolfram's training ground, thinking that a workout with Wolfram and his troops would help clear his mind. When Yuri arrived at the training grounds, he came across a sight that made his blood boil. Wolfram's hands were being tied behind his back by rope in a complicated knot. The person doing the binding was the infuriating Thor Bernhart, and the bastard was obviously enjoying himself. To make matters worse, Wolfram's chest bare. Yuri looked around and found what used to be Wolfram's uniform top in a shredded heap a distance away from him. The last draw for Yuri was when he noticed that some of the soldiers where undressing Wolfram with their eyes.

"Hey! What the hell is going on," Yuri yelled as he stomped over and yanked Wolfram away from Bernhart.

"Good Morning, Your Majesty," Thor answered in an infuriatingly calm voice.

"Yuri? What are you doing," Yuri heard Wolfram asked.

Yuri turned shocked eyes towards his friend before answering him, "What do you mean what I'm doing? Why are you are being tied up?"

Yuri was currently having all of the worst case scenarios running through his mind, and they were about to trigger the release of his merciless Maoh.

"Yuri, it's not what you think," Wolfram spoke in a calm manner when he appeared to realize what had Yuri upset.

"Then what exactly is this," Yuri asked suspiciously.

**"Today's training is escaping traps. I was going to show them how to unbind their hands if in the** event they are alone and caught."

"And your shirtless because," Yuri asked, entirely convinced.

"My shirt got cut during sword practice. I took it off when the shredded pieces were getting in my way," Wolfram answered calmly while giving Yuri a reassuring smile.

The tension in Yuri's shoulders started to fade away when Wolfram smiled at him, but the tension came back when he realized that Benhart was giving him that same look he always did. **Dammit, I know he's laughing at me in his head. **Yuri glared at the man and resisted the urge to punch him. Instead, Yuri turned Wolfram's body to where his back and tied hands were facing his subordinates.

"Thank you for assisting Wolfram, but I can take over now. I'm sure you have something else you'd rather do," Yuri offered politely but made sure that his eyes conveyed that it was not an offer, but an order.

Bernhart took his leave, but not before leering at Wolfram's tied form. Yuri knew that was one: to show Yuri what Bernhart would rather do; and two: to piss Yuri off. It worked because Yuri was glaring at Bernhart's retreating back as his hand twitched closer and closer to Morgif. The feeling of Wolfram's shoulder shaking brought Yuri's attention back to him. Wolfram appeared to be finding all of this funny as he laughed softly. Yuri glared at him, he didn't find any of this funny.

"You're overreacting, Yuri," Wolfram whispered as he gave Yuri an amused smirk.

"No...I'm not," Yuri stated as he continued to glare at Wolfram.

Wolfram shook his head in amusement, but dropped the subject. As Yuri listened to Wolfram explain to his soldiers how to get out of the complicated knot, he felt the anger leave his body and be replaced with a different kind of heat. Yuri fought his arousal as he watched Wolfram's chest muscles ripple and shift as he work his way out of Bernhart's knot. Yuri took a deep breath as he forced any sexual thoughts of Wolfram away and focused on the training, but the heated feeling did not fully go away throughout the rest of the training.

Later that day Wolfram found himself walking towards Alder's room in the barrack's. Wolfram was slightly worried. Alder had disappeared from the ball last night, and Wolfram did not find him in his room when he went looking for him. Alder had also missed their lunch date in the garden today. Wolfram wondered if he caught some kind of bug at the ball last night. Wolfram reached Alder's door and knocked. He smiled when the door opened immediately, but his smile faded when Alder only gave him a small smile in return. Alder did step aside and let Wolfram in, but did not say anything as he shut the door and turned around to lean against the door. Wolfram stood there awkwardly as he waited for Alder to say something, but when silence only met him, he decided to break the silence.

"I missed you at our lunch date today," Wolfram stated softly.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I forgot," Alder stated, but Wolfram had the feeling that he did not forget.

"That's okay," Wolfram answered softly, "you disappeared from the ball last night, I figured you caught something. I came here to check on you, but you weren't here."

"I didn't catch anything."

Wolfram frowned as he studied Alder. He did appear to be in perfect health, but he was obviously upset by something. Wolfram was beginning to feel very worried. Alder had never been this cold to him. Wolfram walked up to the taller man, and grasped his hand. Wolfram relaxed somewhat when he felt Alder squeeze his hand back. Wolfram smiled and stepped into the man's arms and was happy when he felt Alder's arms wrap around him.

"What's going on then," Wolfram asked softly, wanting to get straight to the problem and move on from it.

"It's nothing," Alder tried to offer as he thread his fingers through Wolfram's wavy hair, but Wolfram didn't let it go.

"No, something is obviously wrong. Talk to me."

"It's...," Alder hesitated, but then continued, "it's His Majesty."

"What about Yuri?"

"It seems like he is hanging around you or dragging you away a lot lately," Alder stated, sounding annoyed.

Wolfram realized what the problem was and took a step back from Alder so that he could look at him.

"Alder, the engagement between Yuri and I is over. We're just friends now. I'm with you now," Wolfram smiled at Alder, hoping that that chased away Alder's worry.

"Does he know that," Alder asked, appearing to not be convinced.

"Of course he knows that. Why would you ask that," Wolfram asked as he frowned at Alder.

"It just seems like he is purposefully trying to keep you away from me."

Wolfram was silent as he considered what to say to Alder, but Wolfram's silence brought a suspicious look to Alder's handsome face.

"Did you know that that was what he was doing?"

Wolfram stayed silent as he considered his response, but his continue silence seemed to confirm everything for Alder.

"You did know, didn't you? And you did nothing about it?"

"Alder...," Wolfram started but was cut off.

"No, don't try to deny it. Is that where I stand with you? Some substitute until His Majesty comes around and takes you back."

"What?! Of course not! It's not like that at all. Yuri does not have romantic feelings for me and I am over him," Wolfram defended him, but he wondered if that last part was true.

Alder appeared to not believe it either because he let out a harsh laugh.

"I don't know who's more clueless, you or His Majesty."

"Alder, stop it. You are getting the wrong idea."

"How can you say that I'm getting the wrong idea? You should have seen yourself when you were dancing with him last night. You were practically glowing! And you haven't even bothered to introduce me Greta."

"That is so unfair. That was just me enjoying a dance and a conversation with my _best friend_. And you know that I do not want Greta getting attached to anyone until I know the relationship will last."

"So you've already decided that we won't last," Alder stated, hurt.

"Don't twist my words, Alder. I have made it very clear from the start that my first priority is Greta's happiness and well being. She was very upset from the separation, and I will _not _see that happen again," Wolfram stated firmly.

Instead of responding, Alder stomped around Wolfram and proceeded to get ready as if he was leaving.

"What...where are you going," Wolfram asked.

"Out. To clear my head."

"No, wait, Alder. We need to work this out," Wolfram pleaded.

"No, you need to figure out what exactly it is you want and leave me alone until you do," Alder stated before stomping out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

Wolfram stared at the door in shock. **What just happened?, **Wolfram wondered. Wolfram suddenly felt confused about everything. He did not even know if things between him and Alder could be repaired, or if he had completely ruined it. Wolfram didn't even know if that was what he wanted. Wolfram collapsed onto a chair with his head in his hands. He felt his shoulders begin to shake as he sobbed into his hands.

**YAY! Chapter 9 is finally done! I am so sorry about the long wait. I had a lot going on with school and internship these last few weeks, and I have not had time to update on my stories. Please know that as you read this, I am working on Chapter 4 of A New Light. I plan to have it posted very soon! Once Chapter 4 is completed and submitted, I will get to work on Chapter 10 of this story. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the chapter was getting long and I did not want to put too much in one chapter. Well, hope you enjoyed it and will continue to crave for more! A lot of you have been a great support, and I appreciate all of the great reviews! By the way, I would say that this story is about half way done, if not more! :) :) :)**


End file.
